Father, Mother, and four little teens
by littlebabyturtlelove
Summary: Second part to 'Father, Mother, and four little turtles' is based when the turtles are teens. Arinna, now having spent 15 years with the turtles has begun to fully understand what it is like to be an adult. Although her appearances and words maybe more mature, in her inner thoughts... well... she's still the same old Arinna. A creeper. A nice creeper, but still a creeper.
1. Episode One, Part One

_YOU!  
Yes you!  
Don't think I don't see you there, trying to blend in with the shadows. Well forget it, you can't hide from me. Trust me, people have tried. Mainly four mutant turtles, which have, by the way, never succeeded. So come on, come out. _

_Yeah that's right, come sit over here. _

_So what exactly were you doing over there anyway? Trying to get a glimpse of what is going on down here? Well y'know, you could have just asked. _

_I tell stories all the time, I'd be happy to tell you another one. _

_….Hmm? You don't think I should talk to strangers? Well… that's a good suggestion, but how would you meet people if you didn't talk to strangers? Cause I mean, everyone is a stranger at first. Even you're best friend was a stranger at some point in your life. _

_So, to fix this problem, I shall introduce myself, so that we are no longer strangers. _

_My name is Arinna. I used to go by the name of Arinna Kentin, but the last name 'Kentin'… well, it never really sat well with me. So I dropped my last name. _

_I suppose you could call me Arinna Hamato. _

_And DON'T, get the wrong idea. You probably know who Yoshi Hamato is and are probably thinking, are you his daughter?!_

_No. I'm not. _

_Ah! AH! I see that look! I'm not his wife either you weirdo's! That would just be weird. I mean, sure he is a great guy. If I ever fell in love with him I think it would be great. He's nice, caring, strong, and a great companion. _

_But I don't have those sort of feelings for him. I love him, but I'm not, IN love with him. You understand? He's just a really dear friend to me. _

_It is because of him after all that I have everything in my life right now. Alright, so we all understand each other? Good! _

_Oh wait a minute, who are you again? _

_A Reader? _

_What sort of name is that? Is that short for something? _

_A Fanfiction Reader?_

_That's uh… yeah, no I'll be honest, that name is a little weird. I'm not saying it's bad, I've just never heard of that name before. But hey, I'm cool with it. Nice to meat you A Fanfiction Reader. Can I call you Reader?_

_I can? Perfect! _

_See, now look at this, we are no longer strangers. Funny how things like that work. They say, don't talk to strangers, but you would never meet anybody or make friends if you never took a chance and spoke up. _

_Haha, but enough about that. You came here for a story, correct?_

_Well, I'm you're storyteller for today. I'm sure all of you are excited to hear 'Horton Hears A Who'! The mayor sure does know how to throw great feasts. XD_

_…No? You don't want to hear that story? Why not? It's an amazing story!_

_Okay fine, you came to hear 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'. Good story that one. Percy is a great guy. Funny too. Him and me once jumped over a waterfall together. Yup, it was terrifying. _

_That's a 'no go' too?_

_Alright, alright, I get it. You had to have come here for me to tell you 'The Hobbit'. Y'know, the one about the little guy who goes on a journey with 13 other little guys and a old wizard who keeps leaving for some reason. I'm sure his reasons for leaving are good, but still. _

_Not that one either? _

_Well what do you want then, cause I'm a terrible guesser. _

_… TMNT?_

_Oh! The one about the turtles that are teenagers and were mutated and y'know… ninjas :D_

_Yeah yeah, I know that story. I mean, I'm in it, so of course I know it! _

_…What? What do you mean you didn't know I was in it!? Of course I'm in it! I've been there since the very beginning. Come on, you gotta know me. _

_You don't? What the shell? Why not? _

_*sigh* Okay, okay, I'm okay. So, you didn't know I was in the story. That's fine. I'll just tell you the story again, but from my perspective. _

_I mean, I wrote a whole 'nother Fanfiction on this. It's called 'Father, Mother and four little babies'. _

_If you haven't read that one, you might want to check that out first, just to understand how in the world I got here. _

_Even if you don't want to, that's fine. I'll just do a quick summary. Here we go. _

_There was me, there was a pizza, there was a man carrying four baby turtles. Man with turtles was walking. Turtle man bumped into other man in suit. Turtle man was suspicious of suit man and followed. Me, worried for turtle man, followed too._

_There was an alley, four other suit guys, turtle man got practically mugged. Well, not mugged, but attacked. Turtle man, who was like a ninja, beat up suit guys. I watched from the back ground, shocked. One suit guy dropped a canister and goo went flying. _

_Goo hit turtles and turtle ninja man. They were both changed. Turtle man turned into a rat man, and turtles turned into large infant sized babies!_

_Then there was me thinking, "WHAT THE SHELL!?"_

_Then suit guys saw me and attacked rat man again, along with attacking me. The jerks. Then there were sirens, a couple screams, and everyone ran off. Suit guys escaped, rat man picked up the turtles and went to the sewers, and I just stood there confused. _

_However there was problem, turtle man had left one of the turtles, a very very cute turtle (Just so you know), behind! Me, confused still, took the turtle with me. _

_There was a storm, some giggling, the turtle ate my pizza, and then I went back to the sewers to find rat man. Rat man, newly named Splinter, became my friend; we found this old subway terminal and thus started this new, and unlikely family. _

_And that about sums it all up in less that 3 minutes! _

_So I bet you're wondering what happens next, well- _

"HEY! HEY! WATCH THE STICK!" I screamed angrily as I ducked down just as a Bo Staff, also known as Bo (Which is what I named it), swung over my head.

"Oh." A large teenage turtle wearing a purple mask grinned sheepishly at me "Sorry."

Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes at him. "Just be careful Donatello."

_Well hey, looky here, perfect timing! This is one of the turtles I was talking about before. This is actually the exact turtle Splinter had accidentally left behind 15 years ago. _

"It was Raph's fault." He grumbled, lifting Bo to stare at it. "He threw my staff across the room." Looking past him, I blinked to find that Raphael had fled.

_Yup it has been 15 years to this day exactly since I found little Donatello here. A lot has happened, and he, along with his three brothers, have really grown. _

_This old Subway terminal has become home to all of us. We live and train here, waiting for the day when it is finally time for us to return to the surface. _

_Well, for the boys to return to the surface. _

_I go up there all the time to get supplies and other things. And knowing what day it is, I'm sure the boys are going to start pleading soon. Today is their 15__th__ birthday after all. _

_"_Donatello, shouldn't you be in training right now?" I inquired, seeing the time. Donnie paled, a scrambled across the room.

"I'm late!" he squeaked, rushing for the dojo. Rolling my eyes at him, I followed behind.

The purple-banded turtle jumped to the top step, rushing into the dojo and closing the door behind him.

Moving up the stairs with a cup of tea in my hands, I approached the paper doors, leading into the homemade Dojo Splinter and me had made a few years ago.

With my foot, I opened the door to see Donnie, with an apologetic smile to Splinter, move to get in position with his brothers. He may have only been a few minutes late, but a ninja should always be on time.

Moving to the side of the room, I stepped away from the boys so they could spar without getting in the way.

_There was Leonardo, the eldest and wisest the four turtles. He wore a blue mask and wielded two mighty Katanas. He would sometimes spend hours on end training his body and mind, pushing himself to the very brink of exhaustion. He was destined to be a great leader. Though, he was a bit of a… how do you say, a nerd. A very cute nerd, maybe I add, but still a nerd. He was a large fan of the TV series, Space Heroes, or more importantly, Captain Ryan. _

_Raphael came after him, the second oldest, and strongest of the four. He wore a red mask and had a very noticeable crack on the top of his plastron. He wielded the Sais, a very dangerous weapon, which he used to advantage often. He was pure muscle from head to toe, but had a bit of a temper. He often fought with his elder brother for power and was never really one to follow orders. _

_Then there was Donatello, the purple masked turtle you saw earlier. The third oldest, tallest, and smartest of his brothers. He was a genius, and could take apart and put back together any thing. He could make anything if he really put his mind to it. He wielded the Bo staff, a weapon that I'm not really a fan of simply because of past events, but he uses it brilliantly. His brothers often call him a 'geek' for his brain, but he is very gentle and kind hearted. His leveled head is often the key when calming down his over eccentric brothers. _

_Finally, there is the youngest, Michelangelo. He wears an orange mask, that is slightly smaller then his brothers, and wields the Nun chucks. Easily distracted and impulsive, he can often times get caught up in his own thoughts, rather than the task at hand. However, he is amazingly skilled. He possesses more raw talent then any of his other three brothers, is a large fan of music, and has so much love and joy to give to everyone around him. He is, what would you call it, the glue that keeps everything together in the family. _

Moving to Splinters side, I watched as the four squared off against one another. Peeking to my right at Splinter as I sat down on my knees, placing the tea on the ground, I smiled.

_Splinter, also known as Yoshi Hamato, though I think in Japan they say their last name first, so… Hamato Yoshi had been changed just as the turtles had 15 years ago. He had changed from a human to a rat in only seconds. _

_After being mutated, Splinter had adopted the turtles as his own sons and began training them, just as his father had trained him. _

_He had lost many things in his life. His wife, his little girl, his home, and finally, his humanity. But even still, after all of that occurred, he was still able to smile. _

_Splinter really was an amazing and brave man. _

Looking back at the four brothers, I watched closely as they kneeled across from each other. Leonardo faced Michelangelo, while Raphael face Donatello in their sparring.

In a silent showdown the four stared at each other, the first one to charge being Leo.

_Ah, ah, bad choice Leonardo. You should never make the first move. Well, that's not always the case I guess. Like in chess, it's okay to make the first move in chess. Wait, is it the white pieces that move first in chess or is it the black piece?. Maybe it is just who ever calls dibs first? _

Lifting his Katana for a strike, Leo swung once, missing Michelangelo who was beginning to monologue his actions.  
"Oh yeah! Michelangelo is on the move!" he laughed, jumping above his eldest brother, twirling his nun chucks around his sides.

Whirling around to look back at his orange-banded brother, Leonardo narrowed his eyes, watching Mikey's movement closely.

"You don't know what to do." Mikey mocked, twirling his nun chucks around. Leo rushed forward again. "I'm here." Leaping to the right, he dodged his brother's blade again. "I'm there!" he leaned down, rolling out of the kneel before his brother with a triumphant smirk.

_I had to admit, Michelangelo was fast. His movements were always quicker than his brothers. But… there was one problem. _

"I could be anywhere." Jumping in surprise when Leonardo moved forward, Mikey dove to the left.

_Mikey's over-confidence and boasting easily distracted himself. _

As his youngest brother jumped away, Leonardo smirked. He could see where this was going, and with the way Mikey was distracting himself, it would be over soon.

"How can you stop what you can't even see?' Mikey asked, moving his arm around in a small sort of dance, readying himself.

_Well Michelangelo, there are many ways. _

Leonardo saw his chance approaching and held his sword back, waiting. Once Mikey ran forward and was close enough, Leo brought the hilt of his sword out, slamming it into his attacker's stomach.

_Like that. That is a very good way to stop what you don't see. He could also have tripped you, or flipped you. Y'know, if he really wanted to get his point across, he could have side stepped, grabbed ya, thrown you over his shoulder, carried you away like a sack of potatoes and thrown you into the sewer water. _

_But that's just some random examples. _

Mikey gagged and rolled forward, landing on one knee. With an expression as if he intended to throw up, Mikey stuck out his tongue at the feeling of the air being knocked out of him.

Leo examined the hilt of his blade calmly. "Like that?" he inquired as Mikey collapsed on his side.

"G-Good one Leo." Mikey lifted a shaky finger, his voice hoarse and cracking. Leo smirked, lifting putting out a hand to held Mikey up. When the youngest was back on his feet, I couldn't help but notice how Leonardo looked my direction slightly.

I smiled at him and nodded.

Taking that as a praise for a job well done, he grinned.

Mikey pouted and moved to sit next to me.

"I'll get him next time." He assured with confidence.

"I know." I nodded back.

He grinned, happy that I agreed. Smiling back, I moved to look at Donatello and Raphael. Donatello had begun twirling his stick around skillfully as Raphael watched with a bored expression.

Cracking his neck, Raphael shook his shoulders a bit before saying, "Alright Donnie. Put down the staff, and no one gets hurt."

_Haha, classic over-confident hero line :3_

Donnie stared at Raphael with a blank expression. "Uh, you said that last time Raph. And then you hurt me." Donnie lowered his staff only slightly to glare at his older brother, who just shrugged.

_I remember that, it wasn't pretty! You had lowered your staff, but Raphael just smirked and tackled you. Then took your staff and hit you on the head with it for a few minutes. _

"Yeah." Raphael looked to the ground a bit. "But less then I would have."

"Yeah right." Donnie narrowed his eyes, snapping his staff into position. The two charged for each other, Donnie striking first.

Rolling to the right, Raph jumped to his feet, leaning back just in time as Donnie lashed forward. Twirling his stick wildly, Donnie striked at his older brother several more times, each missing when Raphael dodged.

Donnie swung forward, but when he felt his staff no longer in his hands, he gawked at his brother in horror.

Raph leaned against Bo casually, smirking at his younger brother. Twirling it a few times in his hand, he snapped Bo in half.

_Now, since this is Donnie's weapon, I will never say this out loud but… HAH! Take that you stupid Bo! Haha! You so deserved that! I don't feel an ounce of pity you jerk! I hope you burn! Burn! Break Bo some more Raph!_

"Should have dropped the staff?" Donnie asked weakly.

"Should have dropped the staff." Raph smirked wickedly. Twirling the two halves of the Bo staff as if they were his Sais, Raph ran forward.

Donnie flinched turning to flee but Raph hit his shell and head repeatedly till he fell to the ground. "Okay! Okay! Ow! I'm down!" Donnie yelped, covering his head.

_Well, this whole scenario looks oddly familiar from the last time. _

Raph continued to hit Donnie's shell, till Leo caught his attention.

Rising to his feet, the two brothers glared at each other before kneeling across from one another to start their duel.

Donnie, still rubbing his sore head, moved to sit next to Mikey and me on the sidelines.

Sitting down, Donnie narrowed his eyes when Mikey stuck his tongue at him when he thought I wasn't looking. He quickly looked away innocently when I glanced at him.

Reaching up, I pinched both of their cheeks so they would turn their attention back to their older brothers.  
"Ow, ow." They whined as I released them.

Chuckling a bit, I watched closely as the two oldest of the four glared at each other.

"Onegai shimasu." Leonardo spoke first.  
"What ever you just said." Raph shrugged.

_He said 'Please' Raphael. Such as, 'please battle with me', or 'please beat me up' or even 'please allow me to beat you up' in some cases. Well I mean, I'm sure the last two weren't exactly right, but you get the basic idea. _

Rising to his feet, Leonardo slashed once at the air, pointing his blade at his younger brother. Raphael, already pulling out his Sais, twirled them once in his hands. Leo lunged forward, their weapons locking against each other in a battle of strength.

Pushing Leo back the two striked at each other fearlessly. At some point, Leo had struck hard enough that one of Raphael's Sai flew towards us, between Donatello and Michelangelo.

…Which is were I was.

_AH!  
_Ducking down, I barely avoided being hit as it flew past my hand into the wall.

"Sorry!" the two called before continuing their fight. Sitting up, I glared at them.  
"Ooh, they're in trouble." Mikey giggled.

"Mikey, shh." Donnie hissed.

With only one Sai, Raph lifted it up, locking eyes with his older brother. The two charged, slashing out.

My eyes widened as Leonardo's Katana was knocked out of his hand. With a small gasp, Leo barely had enough time to even register what exactly was happening.

Raphael took the chance to his advantage and used his Sai to capture Leo's wrist.

Using his other arm to grab Leo's upper elbow, he flipped the blue-banded turtle over his shoulder.

_OH~! Nice flip! Nice flip indeed! It was always so cool when Raphael did that. Made me so proud that I had been the one to teach him that. Aww. :D _

Hitting the ground hard, Leo held his sore wrist in pain.

"Nice try." Raphael smirked triumphantly as he stared down at his older brother, mocking him with his eyes.

"Yame." Splinter commanded, stepping forward. The four turtles paused to look at their master before rushing to take their spots and kneel before them.

Walking forward gracefully, almost as if he were floating, Splinter approached the four, using his jade crystal staff as he moved.

_I just adored his staff. He never told me where he got it from, but that didn't stop me from making up all the different possibilities up in my head. _

I jumped to my feet, moving with him. He smiled in approval at me, and I grinned back.

As we passed by him, Leonardo bowed respectively to us both.

_What a sweat heart. I mean, I know it is suppose to show honor and respect, but whenever he did that, it just warmed my heart. He was such a sweet little guy. _

_"_You did very well." Splinter began as he walked pass them all.

"But I did better." Raphael smirked. Leo looked at him with a '_Are you serious?" _look.

Glancing back at the second oldest, I bit my bottom lip. This wasn't going to end well if he continued.

"This is about self improvement Raphael. This is not about winning." Splinter announced as he turned to walk behind the four.

"I know sensei." Raphael said confidentially.

_His voice gave off that 'I'm a great hero, bow before me' sort of tone. "_But I won, and they lost." Folding his arms behind his head, Raphael wasn't aware that Splinter was reaching out for his neck.

Covering my mouth to hold back a laugh, I watched as Splinter pressed the underside of Raphael's jaw, hitting a pressure point. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" he cried in pain. Splinter's grip didn't loosen and instead pressed down a little harder, wanting Raphael to say the correct sentence. "But what's really important is that we did our best!' Raphael yelled, waving his arms around frantically. "Good job everyone!" he lifted his thumb up. As soon as he was finished, Splinter released him, letting him fall forward.

"That is so mean." I laughed to his left. He glanced at me, chuckling in amusement.

Yeah, that is how most of the days here went. Training, teaching, and doing our best to survive. Of course, most of my day was cleaning, cooking and training unlike the boys, who were either training or did their own things.

Once training in the dojo was done, I moved towards the kitchen to make the boys their lunch. I sometimes wondered what it would be like if I wasn't there to make them Lunch everyday. What would they be eating?

Algae and worms?

I hope not.

"You cheated." Mikey pouted at Leonardo.  
"I won our fight fair and square Mikey." Leo said softly to him, still staring straight a head.

"Using the hilt of your sword is so cheating."

Leo pouted at his younger brother, not very fond of being called a cheater. "And using the hilt of your nun chucks isn't cheating."

Mikey opened his mouth then closed it, thinking hard. "…Fair enough.' He shrugged, turning away with a frown. From the corner of his eyes he must have seen me, because he grinned.  
"Hey, are you making lunch soon?" he asked excitedly.

With an amused sigh, I nodded. "Yeah Mikey, I am."

"Can I have a peanut butter sandwich?" He titled his head, blinking his wide blue eyes at me hopefully.

_Like I could say no to that face. _"Yes." I chuckled.

He grinned. "Yay! Thanks mom!"

**DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, you probably already guessed it, Arinna is like there mom! :D Smiley face! I'm really tired when I wrote this chapter, so pardon any spelling or grammatical errors. **


	2. Episode One Part Two

_It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Now there he go! There he go! There he go! There he go! _

Moving the butter knife in my hands to the song I was humming in my head, I reached for the jelly to complete Michelangelo's sandwich.

_"_Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly," I sang to myself softly, shacking my hips to the song. Jumping up, I stomped my feet a bit. "It's the peanut butter jelly. Peanut butter jelly. Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat." With those lines I lifted my butter knife up, pretending it was a bat and swinging.

_Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball ba-AHHHH! _

_You're all still here?! How long have you been standing there? It's like you're glued to the roof! Geez, I thought I was going to have a heart attack there. _

_Y'know, if I hadn't looked first, I would have thrown this knife at you. I don't care if it is a butter knife, I still would have thrown it! _

_So now you know, don't sneak up on me. It is beneficial for both of us in the end, trust me. _

_Oh but hey, you wanna see something?_

Bending down, I opened up the cabinet below to grin at the contents that were hidden within. A two-layered white cake sat within, waiting patiently for some one to eat it.

_Today was a very special day, and I had been planning for it for weeks. Now, since I live in the sewers and don't actually have a job or y'know… any money, I have to make due with what I can find. _

_I've really tried to minimize my stealing, but sometimes I have to. And even then, I only steal what I know grocers will never use or sell. _

The secret birthday cake in front of me had taken weeks to cook. I had to find the frosting and caking batter for the boys, but I finally managed it!

Not to mention, since they were always in the house, I had to be super sneaky in making it last night when they went to bed.

Pulling the cake out, I peeked out of my room.

_I swear, the James Bond theme began to play in my head as I sneaked the cake from the cabinet below to the one by the table so I could easily pull it out for the boys. _

When no one was looking I quickly moved the cake before turning back to the peanut butter sandwich just as the boys walked in, as if I had never left it.

They didn't say anything and kept yelling at Raph how it didn't matter that he beat them in training. As master Splinter said, it was about improvement.

"You're just jealous that I'm stronger than all of you." Raphael smirked.

"Are not." They argued.

Chuckling a bit, I grabbed Michelangelo's sandwich and brought it to him. "Here you go honey." I smiled, placing it in front of him. Smiling joyfully, he gave me a loud 'Thanks Mom!' before munching down on his sandwich. "I also made some soup for dinner if you boys want some." I announced.  
"Oh, yes please." Leo lifted his hand.  
"Us too." Raph and Donnie agreed. Smiling, I pulled out five bowls for the boys, Splinter, since I knew he would be joining us shortly, and me. After pouring the soup into the bowls, I carried them all back to the table, having to balance one of the bowls on my head since I didn't have enough arm space.

Placing them on the table, I was glad to see Splinter when he entered. "Ah, I thought I smelled your special Soup." Splinter smiled, moving gracefully to his seat.

"Well of course, today is a special day after all." I grinned. "Speaking of 'Special days' I made you boys a little somethin'."

Catching their attention in mid eating, they stared at me with wide eyes.

"You got us something!" Mikey cheered.  
"Well, it's more like I 'made' you something." I mused, reaching down to pull out the cake I had hidden down there. Holding it up, I smirked at Splinter, who nodded. "Tada!" I cheered, placing the cake in front of them. "I'm sure you'll all want some cake!"

"It is a cake!" Donnie gasped.

Reaching out, Raph used his finger to taste test a bit of the frosting. "Made of actually frosting!" he gawked at me in surprise.

"Is it real cake batter too?" Leo looked to me. I nodded, making his eyes sparkle.

Grinning from ear to ear till it hurt, I lifted my arms up to cheer, "Happy Mutation day!"

"Happy Mutation day!" the boys echoed, pumping their fists in the air.

"Ah yes, 15 years ago to this day our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families." Splinter smiled.

"No joke." I chuckled.

Leaning forward, Mikey leaned against his head with a happy smile. "Tell us the story Master Splinter." He urged.

"Michelangelo I have already told it many times." Splinter shook his head at his youngest, making him pout.  
"Please?" Mikey brought his hands together. "PLEASE?!"

Diving forward, Raphael clamped his hands down over Mikey's mouth to silence him. "Please, it is the only way to shut Mikey up." He sighed.

Shacking my head playfully at him, I looked to Splinter, who nodded.

"Very well."

Oh, here we go. I love this story!

_"Many years ago, when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles._" Splinter explained, his eyes looking towards the distance, as if he was flashing back to the day.

Looking towards my plate, I smiled to myself. I remembered that day well.

I could practically see Splinter's flash back for myself. I pictured a Japanese man with dark eyes and hair exiting a pet store, holding four baby turtles in a small glass bowl.

"That was us!" Mikey smiled, popping up into Splinter's flash back to point at the bowl.  
"Yes." Splinter said softly. "Now don't interrupt!"

Mikey whimpered slightly before ducking back down for Splinter to continue.

_"I passed a strange man on the street_. _Something felt 'off' about him." _Splinter frowned.  
"Or you just couldn't let it go." I shrugged.

Now, Splinter and me have had this on going fight for a couple years. Splinter insisted that he followed the man simply because his gut told him this man was up to no good, and that it was his duty as a ninja to investigate.

Me on the other hand, had seen what Splinter did that day. Splinter would never have followed him if he hadn't bumped into him.

"_I followed him because he seemed like a dark character." _Splinter said calmly. I could practically see flashback Splinter staring at the man suspiciously.

"_You followed him because he shoved you and you, not being able to let it go and just go on with your life, followed after him wishing for an apology." _I corrected. Suddenly, flash back Splinter's image change, and he was staring at the weird man that bumped into him angrily.

"That is not the case at all Arinna. _I followed-"_

_"Because he bumped into you. From where I was standing, it looked like you just couldn't let the little shove go." _Flash back Splinter looked up in surprise as the suited man ran into him, enraging his anger!

_"_Um-" Leo tried to intervene but we kept talking.

_"_I disagree completely, for you were not aware of what was going on in my mind at the time._" _Splinter coughed to collect his thoughts and stay calm.

"That doesn't change that you _decided to follow the strange man." _I pointed out.  
"That is true, but that also doesn't change the fact that _you, also followed after me." _Suddenly a flash back of me 15 years ago, when I was 18, just a few months from being 19, popped into the picture. As Flash back Splinter tried to peek over the corner to see what the two suited men were doing, flash back me was hiding behind a dumpster, watching.

_"I thought you would get hurt at the time for following a man simply because he bumped into you, so I followed as well. " _I said quickly.

"Oh yes, _that _is the reason." Splinter didn't sound convinced, but continued his story. He explained of how the suited men had seen him after his accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. They then attacked him, and me, being who I was, couldn't just stand there and watched. I had joined the fight too, but was shocked almost to death when flash back Splinter had hit an odd container out of one of the attacker's hands.

A strange Ooze came from it, changing both him and the boys into what they were now.

"_When the battle was over, I was forced to flee due to my new form." _I remembered how flash back Splinter panicked at the sound of sirens and barely managed to remember the turtles. "_Remembering that the turtles had been changed with me, I took them with me, into the sewers. I never looked back as I ran, not even to look at the girl who had helped me and seen me mutated."_

"That was you!" Mikey grinned, pointing to me.

"Yes Michelangelo." I nodded.

"What happened next? What happened next?" Mikey bounced excitedly.

_"Hamato Yoshi," _I began to continue the flash back this time, "_After escaping the suited men and the police finally found a spot he could rest for a short time. It was then that he realized… he had forgotten one of the turtles." _Even though I wasn't there, I could see Splinter, leaning against the wall after just being transformed into a rat. His breathing was rigid, his hands were shaky, and he was confused and lost. He was looking at the turtles, slowly letting his mind calm, until he began to look over them all. He counted them all. Then counted again, before, if it was possible for a rat to do, he became pale, realizing his terrible mistake.

Mikey, though he had heard this story many times before, still gasped, as he did every time. "Which one did Master Splinter forget?' he asked softly.  
"You already know the answer, stupid." Raph growled.

"_After watching the man get changed into a rat." _I chuckled at the two, deciding to continue anyway, "_I had thought it was some odd dream. That I had just imagined the whole thing. However, when I turned to leave, something caught my attention." _My mind flashed back to that alley, and the small sound of a whimper from some of the trash cans. "_One of the turtles had been left behind cried out, and I took him home with me. After that, I decided I needed to find the Hamato Yoshi, or Splinter, to set things right and to return the turtle to his family." _I remembered that great scavenger hunt through the sewers. Not fun, not fun at all. "_When we found him, we became good friends, and we even named the turtles. The oldest, Leonardo." _

Leo perked up a bit, smiling.

"_Raphael, the second oldest." _Raphael snorted a bit, smirking.

_"Though Raphael at the time kept teasing poor Michelangelo, the youngest." _I chuckled.  
"Jerk." Mikey stuck his tongue at his older brother.

"_And then the turtle who had brought me to you all, Donatello_. _Had he not been left behind today, where by fate or not, I would not be standing here today._"

Donnie smiled at me sheepishly. "I never thought I would be happy to be left behind, Mom."

I smiled lovingly at him, reaching out to pat his head. He grinned at the gesture.

"Yes." Splinter nodded. "That was the beginning of our life together." He held up the same canister from 15 years ago, holding it high for us all to see.

_Hey wait, when did he get that? He doesn't carry that thing around with him, does he? Where does he keep it?!_

_"_It was the mysterious substance in this canister that, in a way, gave first to us all."

Mikey smiled at the canister, grabbing it and hugging it tightly. "Grandma!" he cooed.

We all stared at him, not sure how to react. Slowly, Leo pulled his confused gaze from his younger brother to his Father. "So Sensei," he spoke up.

_Uh-oh. I know that look. _

"Now that we're 15," Leo said the age very clearly to get his point across, "I think we're finally ready to go up to the surface, don't you?" He smiled hopefully, Raphael and Donatello mimicking his look.

_I knew this question was coming. That boys had been wanting to go to the surface ever since they were 5, so it didn't surprise me that they wanted to go now, more than ever. They had been training for 15 years go this moment. _

Looking to Splinter, I waited patiently for his answer.  
"Yes." He nodded. The boys lifted their hands up to cheer.

_Whoa, really? Yes? I-I mean, sure I guess they are ready, but… I mean, what if they get lost of something? And you are always usually very strict about this whole thing. This time it is just a 'yes' just like that? Really?_

_"_And no."

_Oop never mind, there it is. _

"Aww what?" the boys slouched forward in disappointment.

"I hate when he does this." Raphael sighed.

"You have grown powerful, but you are still young." Splinter explained, rising from her chair. "You lack the maturity to use your skill wisely."

_Yes, you lack the maturity to go up to the surface. Only mature people can go up there. _

_Wait… no, there a lot of immature people up there. _

_…Immature. Mature. MATUREEEEEE. MAtureee. Mater. Materter. Haha. Silly brain. _

_….Hey, don't look at me like that little audience in my head. I am very mature! _

"So Sensei, isn't that just, no?" Donnie asked, confused.

"Yes." Splinter nodded again. "…And no." he smirked over his shoulder.

_Oh, he was just playing with them now. Haha, sneaky guy. _

_"_Wisdom comes from experience." Folding his arms behind his back, Splinter continued, "And experience comes from making mistakes."

Looking down thoughtfully, Donnie considered Splinter's words. "Ah-ha. So in order for us to gain the wisdom-" he rubbed his chin, "We have to make the mistakes, so we can go."  
"No."

"And yes?" Donnie titled his head, grinning sheepishly.  
"No." Splinter said sternly.

"Aww." The third oldest groaned.

"Sensei." Leo raised his voice. "We know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives hiding down here." His voice was soft. Splinter considered his oldest son's words carefully, turning away to rub his chin.

Glancing back for a split second he paused to find his sons kneeling in front of him. Surprised, he stared at their large begging puppy dogs looks as they pleaded to him silently.

Frowning, he looked past them to me.

_Oh great, he wants my opinion on this. I don't want them to go! They could get hurt. But… I understood what they were feeling. I could go up to the surface whenever I pleased, but it was different for them. I couldn't even imagine what it must be like to be trapped in the sewers without ever seeing the sun for 15 years straights. _

_So, I made my decision. _

With an encouraging smile, I nodded to him. With a sigh of defeat, he nodded down to the boys.

"You may go, tonight." He concluded. The boys erupted into cheer, jumping to their feet.

"High three!" Mikey called out, holding his hand up. His brothers ran forward, connecting their hands together. I smiled at the sight.

"However," Splinter added, "You must take Arinna with you though." The four, including me, looked at him in shock.

"What?" they asked.

"Yeah, what?" I stepped forward.

_Wow, what you saying Splinter? I mean, not that I'm complaining too much here, I think it would actually be fun, but give a girl a warning!_

_"_It is dangerous alone, and Arinna knows the surface world better than all four of you combined. She will keep and eye on you and make sure you do not get lost." Splinter explained, smirking innocently at me before he left the room.

Shocked, the boys looked over their shoulder at me and blinked. Blinking back, I slowly lifted my hand, which held a plate with a piece of cake on it.

"…Cake?"

Something about how I had cake, or just how I acted with the situation, made them grin at each other and run to me.

"Cake!" they cheered, Mikey running up with Donatello to hug me while Raphael and Leonardo stayed behind, grinning widely.

_I was honestly very confused. Were they happy that I was coming? I guess so. They never really seem to mind when I tag along on their little adventures, they actually seem very pleased. The sweet hearts. _

"So, mom, mom, mom, when will we leave? Huh? Huh?" Mikey began to bounce in my arms excitedly.

With a laugh, I patted his head. "Well, lets wait till the sun sets first Michelangelo." I chuckled.

_Knowing them, they would probably continue to ask me when we would leave and mop around the lai when I said it wasn't time yet. Hopefully once they were done with their cake, which they really enjoyed-_

_"_I love cake!" the boys cheered, their muffled voices interrupting my thoughts.

_As I was saying, they loved the cake. But hopefully once they were done they would find something to occupy their time till we were ready to leave. _

Like Leonardo for instance, he would often occupy his time with either training, or his favorite TV show, Space Heroes!

Which is what he was watching now.

_He was just so cute when he watched this show! It was obvious he had sort of a man crush on Captain Ryan, his favorite Super Hero ever. When ever Captain Ryan came on the screen Leo would smile, pull his knees up to his chest, hug them, and lean a little closer to the TV. _

_It is the cutest thing you will ever see. I'm not joking here, watch!_

Moving quietly into the living room, I smiled to find Leonardo sitting in front of the couch, huddled closely to the TV. At the moment, the space ship Captain Ryan always flew in was being attacked, making Leo inwardly gasp.

"Mr. Crankshole, status report!" Captain Ryan glanced at his second in command. At the sight of Captain Ryan's cool composure, Leo pulled his knees up to his chest and smile dreamily at him.

…_Yeah see what I mean? Man crush! Totally a man crush! It was so cute!_

"Status report? We're going to blow up in two seconds!" the panicked man, probably Mr. Crankshole or whatever they called him, screamed, shacking his arms around.

Captain Ryan whirled around, slapping the man on the face, as he did every show to calm him down.  
"Thank you captain." The man nodded.

"Gentlemen." Captain Ryan lifted up his finger in an, 'I'm a hero' pose and began to speak.

I covered my mouth to hold back my giggles when Leo jumped to his feet, striking the same pose and lifting up his finger, mimicking what Captain Ryan said.

"I have a bold and daring plan, there's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out, without question." Without even looking towards the TV, Leo lowered his hand to his waist just as Captain Ryan did on the TV, and stared dramatically out into the distance.

To avoid being seen, I leapt behind the couch, covering my mouth and clutching my stomach as I struggled to breath from my laughs.

_AHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He's so cute! He's too cute! I can't take it! My stomach is going to die! AHHAHAHAHA!  
_"You know that show is stupid, right?" Raphael asked from his spot on the couch, his magazine held high up to his face.

_Oh hey, Raphael is here too? How had I missed him? Perhaps I was too distracted by Leo's cuteness?_

Leo turned to him with a small frown. "Space heroes is a _great _show." He argued. "And Captain Ryan is a great hero." His eyes sparkled as he brought his hand to his chest, as if he was making a vow. "And some day, I am going to be just like him."

Peeking out from behind the couch, I almost gagged at the cute pose Leo was making. Clutching my heart, as if I was having a heart attack, I fell backward behind the couch again.

"Well, you do like to hear yourself talk." Raphael peeked out from behind his magazine. "So you're on your way."

Leo frowned at him, clearly not amused. Moving to grab the remote from the couch, he paused, seeing my show sticking out.

_I was still rolling around on the floor, clutching my stomach when he looked over. _

Eyes wide, Leo carefully tilted his head to stare at me. "…Mom…. What are you doing?" he asked.

Raphael looked up, unaware that I was in the room. Seeing that Leo was looking over the couch when he spoke, Raphael cranked his neck to get a good look at me.

"…N-Nothing haha, nothing at all." I wheezed from my laughter, shacking my hand at him. "Just… Just looking for dust bunnies!" I began to cackle again, this time louder. Leo blinked, looking towards Raphael in confusion.

The second oldest shrugged. I guess it didn't surprise him that I would be looking for dust bunnies.

_Hey wait; does that mean Raphael expects me to be weird? I'm not weird. Am I?_

Reaching his hand down, Leonardo helped me to my feet and brushed some of the dust out of my hair. "Why were you looking for dust bunnies Mom?" he asked, sounding a little amused.

"Because you boys never vacuum under the couch when I ask you to clean the lair." I answered instantly. I may not have been searching for dust bunnies while I was down there, but the vacuuming thing was true.

"Oh." Leo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I'll make sure to do that next time."

Patting his head, I nodded.

"MOM!" Mikey called, bursting into the room with Donatello. "It's night time! Can we go NOWWW?!" He pleaded with Donatello. Leo and Raph snapped their attention back to me, their eyes wide and begging.

With a chuckle, I nodded. "It's go time!" I pumped my fist in the air. My two oldest grinned while Mikey and Donatello pretended to play some air guitars.

The four of them rushed to collect their weapons, putting a few minutes of practice in before we would go. I watched them from the dojo.

I'll be honest; I think they knew I was watching because they positioned themselves exactly in the position so that I could see the front of them clearly.

They were swinging around their weapons skillfully. Once they were done, they would strike sort of a "I'm ready to go" pose, then slowly glance towards the Dojo, to see if I had watched their, as Mikey says, 'Mad Ninja skills'.

Chuckling, I turned to the Dojo. "Master Splinter." I called softly. He looked up from his mediation, knowing full well what I wanted to say.  
"They're ready." I said softly.

_This was it. The moment they have been waiting for, but we have been dreading. No parent wanted to send his or her child off alone into the world. Although I would be with them, I still couldn't help but worry. _

_What if someone saw them? They might call the officials and the government might get involved. Then there would experimenting, dissection and who knows what else!_

Splinter and me walked towards to the boys, who stood in a straight line.

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times." Splinter began, pacing in front of them.

_The world was definitely strange, especially in New York. _

Hai Sensei." The boys said in unison, turning to leave.

"Stay in the shadows." Splinter added, making the boys stop.

_Right, shadows. _

"Hai sensei." They jumped back into line. Turning to leave again, Splinter spoke.

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Hai Sensei." They paused before moving one foot into line.

"Everyone counts as a stranger!"

_Uh-Oh, here comes over-protective Splinter. _

"…Hai Sensei." They sighed, slouching back into line, rushing for the steps.  
"Make sure you go before you leave, the restroom up there filthy!" Splinter called with a wave of his hand.

"Sensei." They whined over their shoulders at their over-protective father.

Chuckling a bit, I smiled warmly at Splinter, who looked at me, concern clearly in his eyes. "He's right, boys. Make sure you go."

"I already went." Raphael grumbled.  
"Us too." Leo and Don agreed.

Looking towards Mikey, we stared at each other for a while before he sighed and trudged towards the bathroom. In the few minutes we waited, I looked to Splinter and patted his shoulder.

"Keep them safe." He said softly to me.  
"I will Splinter." I promised. With a small chuckle, I looked over my shoulder at my three oldest, who were talking excitedly. Looking back at Splinter, he bowed his head slightly, staring at his feet.

_I could see that look in his eyes. He was worried something bad would happen and our family would be torn apart, just as his last family had. _

_I wouldn't let that happen without a fight. I wouldn't let Splinter go through that pain ever again. _

_"_They'll be fine." I reached up and cupped the older rat's fat. Looking towards me, there was a small tug at his lips and he grabbed my hand. "Thank you Arinna. I know you will keep them safe." He nodded and smiled when Mikey came back from the bathroom, drying his hands.

_I was always so proud when he remembered to wash his hands. _

With a small sigh, seeing that they were ready to go, Splinter looked to his four children. "Good luck, my sons."

The boys erupted into cheer.

"Surface time!" Raphael pumped his fist.  
"This is going to be epic." Mikey whooped as they jumped over the subway entrance.

"Come on Mom!' Donnie called over his shoulder to me. I chuckled and looked to Splinter, who slowly let go of my hand. Running forward, I jumped over the lair entrance.

"Make sure you look both ways before crossing the street!" Splinter called out one last time before they disappeared.

Still running forward, I turned so that I was running backwards and waved to him. "I'll make sure they are back in two hours!" I called.

He nodded in approval, the worry still shinning clear in his eyes.

Though if I think about it, I'm pretty sure I had the exact same look.

_After that, it didn't take us long to find the ladder leading up to the surface. I was the first to go up, checking to see if the cost was clear. _

Seeing that it was dark and no one was around, I moved the man hole cover and motioned for the boys to follow.

The boys jumped after me, landing gracefully on their feet. Their eyes wide, they slowly stood straight, staring around the alleyway in awe.

Trash surrounded the alleyway, and the walls were covered in different types of spray paint. The worst of it all was that there was a hobo sleeping near the wall to our right, and had just farted.

_Gross. _

_Oh great, the first thing they see after coming to the surface is this? I hope this didn't disappoint them. _

Still baffled, the four jumped at the sound of a car horn and turned towards the streets. I stared at them from behind, worried.

_"…_It's so…" Mikey began.

_Hideous? Gross? Awful? Ugly? Weird? _

_"…_ Beautiful!" he smiled dreamily.

_Wow, what? Really? Oh! Oh that's good! They like it! That's good. _

"What are we waiting for?" Raph demanded with a grin. "Lets go!"

"Yeah!" his brothers agreed, running forward.

"Ah! Wait boys!' I called, running after them. "Make sure you stay in the shadows! Ah! Mikey don't just run into the streets! Don't touch the cars either, the alarms will go off! Ah! Raph don't touch that!"  
_…. This was going to be a long night._

**_Yay! Part two of episode one! Any of you see the season finale?! Who thought it was epic!? I DID! Anyway, hope you all like this chapter. :D_**


	3. Episode One, Part Three

_Okay, okay, okay, lets get pumped. Pumped. Pumped!_

_First day out in the city with the boys, you can do this. Just show them the sights, get them something to eat, easy peasy._

_…What are you staring at? I'm not panicking, shut up. _

"Alright guys, the city is just full of possibilities!" Leo announced excitedly as the four teenage turtles ran for the streets.

Behind them I followed behind quickly, smiling. Perhaps I should stop them? There were just running out towards an open area after all. What if a car came by and the people inside saw them?

Maybe they would just think they were coming back from some weird costume party?

_…What if they didn't? Oh gosh…_

_"_Um, boys…" I called out weakly.

"There could be an adventure around this corner. Or this one." Leo rushed forward with his brothers to look around the next corner. Mikey jumped up against a trash can, leaning against the wall as if to make sure no one was coming while Raph kneeled below him, glaring at his surrounding.

_I compliment them on staying aware of their surrounding, but what were they doing? Crouching down or pressing against the wall won't stop people from seeing you. _

Donatello, too in aww of everything around him walked casually down the street.

_And… Donatello isn't even going to bother hiding. Great._

"Or this one!" Leo paused to take a closer inspection of the street. Seeing nothing, he shrugged. "There's not… But there could be!" he rushed forward.

"Yes, there could be Leonardo but-"

Glancing to his left, a few computers put on display through the window caught Donatello's attention. "Look at all the computers." He gawked, pressing his face closer. With a small gasp, he leaned a little closer. "Is that the next generation Cadmium Processor with quantum encryption?"

"I don't know Donatello?" Raphael mocked, "Is it?"

With closer inspection the third oldest practically squealed. "It is! Mom! Mom! Come look." He motioned to me.

Smiling I stepped closer to the glass and nodded. "It is." I marveled.

"And it has quantum encryption! Isn't that great?!" He smiled at me widely.

"…Yeah." I agreed. _Whatever quantum means, I totally agree Donatello… you cute little turtle you. 3_

"Hey guys!" Michelangelo called. "Check this out!" he pointed to a store that had neon lights lining the glass. "It's a hand made out of light." He stared at the purple hand in aww. Suddenly the light from the hand disappeared and moved to the blue eye that was in the middle of it. "Now it's an eye made out of light! Now the hand again!"

"Michelangelo-" I tried to explain.

"Now the eye's back! Now the hand!" he yelled in shocked, dumfounded at the glass' magical abilities.

"Come on genius." Raphael grumbled, wrapping his arm around his neck to drag him towards the street.  
"The eye!" Mikey wailed.

I chuckled at the four, but froze to see where they were standing. "Oh! Oh! Boys no! Don't stand in the middle of the street!" I shrieked.

They looked at me in surprise, not understanding why I sounded so panicked.

_You don't stand in the middle of the street. You never do that! None of you even looked before you started walking on it, did you?! You are so grounded, all of you!_

"Why not?" Donatello inquired.

"Yeah what's a… street?" Mikey sounded out the strange word carefully.

"That is a street you're standing on. Now get back on the sidewalk quick before a-" I trailed off when a man on a small deliver man on a bike came tutting along.

The boys froze like deers in headlights at the man, staring at him in shock.

The delivery boy, shocked at the sight of four green men, blinked, his face growing pale.

_Oh no. _

"Grah!" Raphael lifted his hands, wiggling his three fingers dangerously as he made a scary face.

The delivery boy shrieked, turning his bike and speeding away.

"Haha, that was kind of fun!" my second oldest laughed. Storming forward, I pressed my finger under his neck just how Master Splinter had earlier. Hitting a pressure point, Raphael squeaked, his shoulders tensing.  
"I-I mean," he began to make strange movements. "W-We are way too exposed out here, we should f-find some where safe! Safe!"

Releasing him, he hunched forward, breathing heavily.

Folding my arms, I shook my head at him.

"Raph is right." Leo said, clearly amused. "C'mon." he moved towards the buildings motioning for us to follow.

Making sure they all started towards the buildings I sighed.

_Okay, just relax Arinna. Everything is fine. We're going up to the roofs so nothing should go wrong. _

_Wait a minute… Where is Mikey?_

Looking over my shoulder I blinked to find him picking up the pizza box the delivery boy had dropped.  
"Michelangelo." I called to him, making him jump and almost drop the Pizza.

"Y-Yeah?" he stammered, whirling around to hide the box behind him.

…_Oh Mikey, if only you knew just how cute you are you would completely use it to your advantage. All the time. _

_"_What is that you have behind your back?" I smiled innocently.

"…Nothing." He looked at his feet, shuffling a bit from side to side.

"Really, cause it looks like you have something." I motioned to his back.

He blushed a bit, twirling his left foot in the air a bit above the ground. "….Sort of…"  
"What is it?" I mused, trying my best not to laugh.

Embarrassed to have been caught he slowly lifted his hands out to show me the Pizza box. "I'm sorry Mom I just-"

_Oh my gosh! Why are you so cute?!_

Grinning like no other I stepped forward to wrap my arm around his shoulder, surprising him. "It is fine Michelangelo." I laughed pulling him towards the street.

Grinning with relief he titled his head. "So, what is this?" he shook the box a bit.

"Lets go up to your brothers and we can find out." I suggested, grabbing the fire escape and lifting myself up. He followed and leapt up to the tops.

"Dudes!" he called to his brothers when he got to the top, holding the Pizza box up as if it were some kind of grand pizza. "I got a box!"

"No way." Raph gawked, "A box?! How mysterious." He wiggled his fingers around with an annoyed scowl.

Sticking his tongue out at him, Michelangelo placed the box in front of the turtles for everyone to see.

They all approached it cautiously, having never seen a box like this before.

"Piz-za?" Mikey questioned.

With a small chuckle, I shook my head. "No Mikey, it's called Pizza." I corrected. He frowned at me.

"Pizza?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Open it." I motioned to them. They all looked at each other hesitantly.  
"Careful, it might be dangerous." Leo warned. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't let you near it if it was dangerous. Now go ahead." I gave Raph a look and he nodded, reaching for the box. Opening it up, their eyes widened at the slightly steaming circular pieces of cheese.

"Is it… food?" Donnie asked carefully.

"Yeah. Oh, and it's freshly made too!" I squealed with delight.

_Pizza was best eaten freshly made!_

"Can… we eat it?" Leo looked at me for permission.

"Of course. Dig in! I can't believe I never thought of giving you pizza before this." I scratched my head in confusion.

_How in this great green earth had I not given the Pizza? Was I insane?_

_…Don't answer that. _

The boys exchanged un-convinced looks.

"I'll try it." Mikey announced, reaching for a piece. Shaking it slightly in his hands, he held it towards his mouth. Taking a small bit Mikey chewed a bit before freezing.

I could practically see his brain blowing up from here.

Swallowing, Mikey made a pleased sound before stuffing the rest in his mouth, letting the taste explode his taste buds. His brothers stared him in shock.

Seeing their looks, Mikey faked a gag. "Yuck. You guys would like it." He tried to fake his enjoyment so he could keep the rest. "I'll just take the rest-"

"No way!" they argued, scrambling for their own pieces, leaving at least one behind.

"Hands off!" Raph yelled. When they all had their own slices they took big bites. Chewing for a few seconds, their eyes widened into similar expressions Mikey had moments before.

With pleased sounds they stuffed the rest of their pizza into their mouths.  
"This is amazing!" Raph gasped.

Smiling happily, I chuckled when Donatello reached for the last piece.

Instead of eating it though he turned and walked to me.

"Here mom." Donatello held up the piece. "For you."

Taking it, I smiled at him. "Did you enjoy the Pizza?"

"It was awesome." Donnie grinned, showing that cute little gap I loved so much.

With a small chuckle, I took a bit of my Pizza while Leo discussed with Mikey and Raph on were to head next. "I thought you might. You loved it when you were little."

Donnie frowned at this. "I don't recall ever eating this before."

"Oh, you wouldn't." I took another bite. 'You were very young, a baby. It had been only a few hours after you were mutated."

"Really?" he blinked.

I reached out, patting his head. "You see, when I found you, I knew you were getting hungry. I didn't know what turtles ate though, and you weren't exactly a 'normal' turtle. I had some Pizza with me though and I gave you some. You adored it." I grinned.

Donnie smiled a bit. He hadn't heard me talk much about what happened between the time I found him and when I found Splinter, so it was nice to finally learn a bit.

"Oh gosh though, you were so cute as a baby too. You were also picky." I mused, recalling the day I feed Donatello Pizza. He had eaten everything, except the crust.

"Picky?"

"Yeah, you ate everything but the-" I trailed off looking towards the box. There were three pieces of crust still inside as if someone had eaten everything but the pizza's crust. Blinking, I looked to Donnie. "…Are those your crust pieces?"

"Yeah." He shrugged calmly.  
"You picky turtle!" I cackled, throwing my head back to laugh at the sky.

"W-What?" he stammered, confused.

"You did the exact same thing as a baby! You ate everything but the crust." I announced, pointing to him. "Did you even try it?"

"…It seems gross." He pouted, his cheeks flushing a bit from the embarrassment.

"Picky." I accused him. "You haven't even tried it yet you call it gross. You did the same thing then too." I covered my mouth and laughed.

"I'm not being picky." He huffed

"Did you try it?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He stared at me for a while, his mouth opened ever so slightly as he tried to come up with a reply. Coming up with nothing, he looked away, his cheeks a bright shade of red.

"…No."

"P.I.C.K.Y." I spelled poking his cheek. He swatted my hand away. "Picky! Picky!' I repeated as I began to chase him.

"Am not! Get away!' he laughed as I began to tickle his sides. Running for his brothers he pushed pass them and onto the next building to escape.

"You can't out run me Donatello!" I laughed leaping over the building edge and onto the next building with him.  
"Hey!" I heard Leonardo call behind me. "Wait for us!

"I LOVE IT UP HERE!" Mikey cheered as he jumped into the air.

We chased each other across the roofs after that. At some point I suppose I was tagged as 'it' and chased them for a good half a mile, poking and jobbing at their sides to get them to laugh.

One point during the night, Donatello had lost track of where I was, giving me the perfect chance to sneak up on him. Since he was distracted by looking at his brother I rushed forward from his other side, leaning closer to him.

"_Picky." _I whispered creepily into his ear.

Squeaking in shock, he stumbled back. "Mom!" He whined when his brothers laughed mockingly at him.

Covering my mouth to giggle, I held my hand out to him. Pouting, he took it anyway and we jumped across the next roof together.

We had been out there for at least an hour and 30 minutes, jumping, leaping, laughing and just having fun. I showed the boys all my favorite spots to go sight seeing.

I wanted to show them the Statue of Liberty, but it would have taken too long to get there and get back, and no one wanted to face an angry Splinter.

So I promised them I would it to them another night, when we had more time.

Trailing behind the four, I felt myself stand tall with pride as the slide to a stop together, landing in a perfect line and staring out towards the city together.

The tails of their headbands waved dramatically in the wind, making me swoon.

_My cute yet cool little babies. They were so… Cuol. No, that sounds weird. Cote? Coolte? Yeah no. Ah, I'll think of somethin' later. _

_"_Alright guys." Leo began with a content sigh. "It's getting late, we should probably start heading back."

"Aww." His brothers sighed at their oldest brother, not wishing to head back to the sewers.

"Lame." Mikey whined, slouching forward sadly. Chuckling, I reached out and petted his head.

"Well come back out tomorrow night." I assured him.

Perking up, he grinned at me. "Can we see the Statue of Liberta?" he asked.

"Liberty." I corrected.

"Right." He nodded thoughtfully, his eyes wide from the buzz of the night.

"Guys, look at that!" Donatello suddenly gasped, making us pause. Glancing back at him we could see he was pointing over the side of the building at something. Intrigued I stepped forward and followed his finger.

Below us two people were walking on the other side of the street, most likely heading home.

One of them was a middle-aged man with orange hair while his companion was a young teenager.

She had orange hair up in a ponytail and light blue eyes.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Donatello began to drool dreamily. My eyes widened.

I looked back and forth from the girl to Donatello.

_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Donatello had his first crush! KYAH! That is so cute! _

_Hmm… his first crush? With a teenage Human girl? _

_Well, I've never been one to judge love, and I can already feel myself beginning to ship them. So…_

_Back to squealing! KYAH!_

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?' Raphael question. He paused, thinking his words over. "Oh um, besides mom of course." He corrected himself.

My third oldest glanced at me. "Oh well, you're beautiful too mom, but she… she's gorgeous." He looked back at her, his tone back to that dreamy gaze.

_Aww, he called me pretty, and the 'gorgeous' part definitely proved my son had a crush on that girl. _

_…Was it love at first sight? _

_That is so precious! Like one of those Fairy Tales except… y'know, Donatello's a turtle and that girl is a human. Would this be considered something along the lines of the Princess and the frog, or Beauty and the Beast? _

_I'm not saying Donatello is ugly or anything. He is actually super, uber cute, but some might not see him as such. _

_So would it be a mix of those stories? Hmm, I'll think of it more later. _

"What ever braniack, lets go." Raphael shoved him forward, much to Donatello's protest.

We all began to walk away when the sound of a large screech caught my attention. Pausing I moved back to the roof edge to peek over it. My eyes widened when a large white van pulled out in front of the man and the girl, five men, who I couldn't really get a good look, jumping out.

The man gasped, holding his arm out protectively over, who I assumed to be his daughter.

Donatello must have heard the screech too and was at my side. "We have to help them!" he gasped.

Leo grabbed his arms. "Master Splinter's instructions were very clear." He reminded us. "We're suppose to stay away from people… and bathrooms." He brought his hands to his chests, staring up the sky wearily.

_….Yup, adding that to the cutest things Leonardo has ever done. _

_"_I thought you wanted to be a hero?" Raphael demanded. "Since when do heroes ask for permission?"

_My attention turned back to what was going on down below. The men had surrounded the two citizens, one knocking the father out.  
"_DAD!" the girl cried in terror.

_Something about the girl's cry struck something within me. _

_My brain flashed to a point in my past. It was when my mother had left and my father had been arrested. My current guardian was my older brother. _

_"Arinna, stay behind me." My brother commanded, hiding me behind him. _

_"But-"_

_"No buts!" he snapped, pushing me back as a few gang members approached. _

_"We warned you." One seethed. "You don't pay up for protection money, we'll make you pay."_

_"The hard way." Another added.  
"We don't need you freaks protecting us." My brothers scowled.  
"Who said we would be protecting you from others? You would be paying to be protected FROM us." The leader cackled. _

_It had been an unfair fight. 6 against one. My brother could have taken them, but he got hurt protecting me. _

_When one goon tried to grab me, my brother rushed forward. The man saw him coming and swung a metal pip at his gut. _

_The air was knocked out of him and the other five were on him. Kicking and punching him till he could barely even move. I tried to help, but one held me back, making me watch. _

_Leaving him collapsed and broken, the 6 gang members strolled off calmly, saying they would return to finish the job if my brother didn't give them their money soon. _

_My brother had to go to the hospital after that_.

I remembered I had called for my brother, just as that girl was doing now for her dad.

_"VINCENT!"_

My scream of my brother's name echoed in my mind.

"Well I'm going-" Donatello had turned to leave, but jumped when I rushed forward, leaping over the side of the building to the ground below.

"M-Mom?!" they four gasped at my sudden actions.

"Wait up!" Raphael and Donatello jumped after me, Michelangelo not far behind. Looking over his shoulder once, Leo let out a soft sight before leaping towards the ground.

When I reached the ground I rushed forward. I could see the one of the attackers had already thrown the girl's dad into the van and they were beginning to drag her near it to.

Without slowing down I rushed forward, slamming straight into the man holding the girl.

With her hands suddenly released she stumbled forward, looking over her shoulder in shock. "What?" she gasped. Her eyes widened as she watched me grab the man's hand, flipping him over my shoulder.

…_This guy was really heavy compared to how skinny he looked. _

As if it hadn't fazed him at all, the man rose to his feet turning to him.

"Go!" I yelled to the girl. "Get out of here."

She nodded weakly, but her legs shook violently, keeping her in place. She froze up.

_Great._

"Never mind, stay there." I pointed to her, rolling my hands into fists and facing them attacker. He lunged forward but I was too quick and leapt to the right.

Punching the man hard in the gut, I blinked and shook my hand a bit when I stepped back. It didn't feel like I had hit skin, it felt like I had punched metal.

Looking forward, the hunched man slowly rose, revealing his face.

I gasped.

_I-It couldn't be!_

_This man… this was one of the men that had attacked Splinter 15 years ago! _

"Y-You-" I stammered in shock. His face hadn't changed; he even wore the exact same suit from 15 years ago. How was this possible? What was going on?!

Lifting his hand, the man brought it down hard against my cheek, hitting me back into the girl. We both fell to the ground, shocking the girl out of her frozen state.

"Are you-"

"Fine. Come on." I yanked her to the feet.

"Watch out!" she cried.

Whirling around, I ducked just in time when the attacker tried to hit me again. "Back off!" I snapped, kicking my foot against his chest. Using his chest as leverage I lifted my other foot up and slammed it against his skull knocking him back. That seemed to finally stun him enough to fall backwards and have trouble getting up.

With a huff I turned around and looked towards my sons.

_What in the-_

From the looks of things it seemed like they were attacking themselves more then their opponents.

"Boys?! What are you doing- AH!" I screamed when Leo began to stab his Katanas forward against one of the suited men, but Raphael landed in front of him.

Leo's Katanas implanted against Raphael's shell, making the red-banded turtles blink in surprise.  
"What the-" he barely got out before the suited guy hit him.

"Leo!" I screamed. He jumped, looking towards me, realizing what he had done.  
"I-I didn't mean to!" he cried out with a nervous look. I didn't have much time to talk to him before I heard the girl call behind me.  
"Let me go!" she screamed when one of the remaining suit guys had lifted her onto his shoulder.

Donatello rushed forward, hitting the guy from behind. From the quick attack the girl was thrown into the air and landed into Donatello's arms.

He sighed in relief, smiling down her.

_Uh-oh. Donatello you're… remember that you're a turtle honey!_

Blinking, she looked up at him wearily. "…AHH!" she screamed at the sight of him.

"Ahh!" he screamed back, dropping her and stepping back. Breathing heavily, the girl gawked at him.

"I-It's okay!" Donatello lifted his hands up. "We're the good guys." His voice was soothing as he held out a helping hand.

Staring at it hesitantly, she glanced back at the approaching attackers. She must have realized Donatello was in fact trying to save her from the men who attacked her and hesitantly reached out for him.

_It was a really sweet moment actually. I would have taken a picture or something if Mikey hadn't chose then to swing his nun chucks, smacking Donatello right in the face. _

Blinking in surprise, my third oldest glared at Michelangelo angrily, neither of them seeing the upcoming attack.

"Boys!' I yelled as they were knocked backwards into a few trashcans.

Narrowing my eyes I looked towards the girl to see her being tossed into the van with her Father. Rushing forward, I couldn't help but wish I had brought my Bow with me so I could take out the tires, but I would just have to make do with something else.

_…Something extremely stupid and should never be repeated by children, elderly, or anyone at all for that matter. _

I grabbed onto the hood of the van, hoisted myself up, and held on for dear life as it began to speed away.

"MOM!" I heard Raphael scream from behind me. It quickly died out as we turned the corner.

I shrieked when I was almost flung of but held on tightly. None of them seemed to realize I was holding and kept driving straight, making it easier for me to stay on.

Pulling myself up a bit, I carefully let go with one arm to reach into my pocket. If I could just find a few of my throwing stars…

The car suddenly made a sharp turn to the right, knocking my forward a bit. Almost falling off from the front of the van, I was able to look in through the driver's window.

A normal looking man sat at the driver's seat, shocked when my face suddenly came into view. He screamed in surprise.

I screamed with him, but not for the reasons you think.

Next to him, one of the suited men was sitting in the passenger seat.

Half of his face was gone, peeled off from the battle before. Below I could see a glowing pinkish-purple eye and metal skin.

_He was a robot?!_

The man at the wheel turned the car wildly in attempts to shack me off. Still screaming horrified at the sight of the robot man I didn't have time to prepare my self and was thrown off the van and into a curb.

I gagged when I hit the cement, feeling the wind knocked out of me as I rolled over to my side. Struggling for breath, I forced my self to look towards the street, blurrily seeing the van disappear into the distance.

_Yeah, jumping onto the roof of a moving vehicle, not my best idea. But… what was with that guy?! We were fighting robots back there?!_

After a few seconds I was able to calm my breathing enough for me to focus on my surroundings.

Lifting myself up, I groaned, my ribs aching from the fall. Looking up, I frowned to find that the van was gone, along with that girl and her father.

"Mom!" perking up, I looked back the way I came to see Leonardo rushing towards me. Falling to his knees mid run and sliding to me, he grabbed my shoulders, his eyes wide with worry.

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt right?"

I blinked at him, nodding. "I'm alright. Just a few scratches." I mumbled, looking back down the street where the van had fled. Leo helped my to my feet and let me lean against him for a few seconds until I was able to stand on my own again.

Frowning sadly, I looked towards Donatello, who was staring at the same place the van had gone.

"I'm sorry Donatello." I apologized, making him jump. "I let them get away."

Surprised, he titled his head. "Wha- No! No way Mom, it's not your fault." He said quickly.  
"Yeah, you beat those guys up awesomely." Raphael agreed, making me chuckle.

"It was us that failed. We weren't working together as a team." Leo lowered his head in defeat. "I'm sorry Mother."

_Oh Leo, you know I can't stand it when you do that. _

Reaching forward, I grabbed Leo's chin and lifted it a bit so I could kiss his forward. He looked up at me, his eyes wide, looking lost and beaten.

"It is alright. This was your first actual battle since your training." I said. "I never expected you to be 100 percent perfect. Plus-" I frowned. "Those men, weren't exactly _normal _opponents." I flashed back to what I saw in the van.

That man had half of his face gone, and below it, was all-metal. Was he a robot?

That would actually make more sense then trying to explain how he felt no pain or why he looked exactly like the men from 15 years ago.

"Yeah." Raph growled. "What was up with those guys? It's like they didn't feel pain."

"I'm starting to think they didn't." Donatello murmured rubbing his chin.

"We should head back to Splinter." Leo concluded, looking back at me. I nodded in agreement, scanning over the faces of my three sons.

_…Three sons?_

_"_Boys." I narrowed my eyes at them. Sensing my 'you are so in trouble' voice, they stiffened.

"Y-Yes?"

"Where is your brother?" I hissed darkly.

Looking around wildly, they cringed to find that Michelangelo was not with them.

"He… probably fell behind." Raphael muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Or got lost." Donatello clamped his hand over his mouth but the damaged had already been done.  
"You let him get lost?!" I barked at them.

"N-No! Of course not!" Leo sent Donatello a small glare. "He's probably right behind us."

"Dudes! Dudes!" as if right on cue, Michelangelo scrambled towards us from around the corner.

"See." Leo, Donnie, and Raph smiled innocently.

"You're never going to believe this!" Mikey ran straight towards me, almost barreling over my when he leapt into my arms. "T-That dude, he had a brain!" He screamed, shacking my shoulders.

_…. Hmm…. Uh… Okay yeah, my brain is at a lost for a reply. _

_"_We all have brains Mikey." Leo explained with a blank and tired face. He really didn't want to deal with Michelangelo's wild imagination today.

"Not all of us." Donatello pointed his finger upward with a dignified look.

"In our chests?!" the youngest of the four wailed, motioning to his own.

_Oh, well, this is a new one. _

_"_No Mikey, not in our chests." Leo sighed.

"You're not listening to me!" Mikey screamed.

Leo quickly reached out, smacking his younger brother across the face in hopes to calm him down.

"Leo." I scolded, making him flinched.

_However, regardless of what my oldest just did, I had to admit… Mikey's expression right now was adorable! _

Lifting his hands up, eyes wide with shock, Mikey narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Did you just slap me?"

"I was calming you down!"

"How would that calm me down?!" he demanded, more panicked then ever.

_His eyes were wide with pure terror; something that I only saw when my youngest had nightmares. _

"Honey." I said quickly, stepped forward to cup his cheek. "Calm down, it is okay. Now, tell us what happened." I said soothingly.

"I think he's delusional." Donatello whispered behind me to Raphael, who nodded in agreement.

"J-Just-" he tugged on my hand a bit. "Come here." He began to pull me back to where he came. "I'm telling you. The big guy was a robot and he had a freak weird alien brain thing in his chest!" Mikey explained quickly, tugging me down the street to where he must have encountered the man. "You've got to believe me!" he begged.

"I'm not sure we do." Raphael grumbled.

_Wait… did he say… robot? _

Tightening my grip on Mikey's hand I followed willingly. I had to see this for myself.

"Oh yeah?" Mikey used his free hand to point to his older brother. "Well you'll change your tune when you see he's-" trailing off when we turned into a dead end, Mikey's gawked at the empty section. "Gone?!" he gasped.

Looking for any sign of weird robot alien brain things, I looked at my youngest, who was stunned for words.

_To be honest, this whole situation reminded me of 15 years ago; when those suited men attacked Splinter and me. _

_In only seconds they had disappeared, leaving no trace that they had been there. So if we were dealing with the same guys from before, then it wasn't unlikely that this sort of thing would happen. _

_Not to mention… with what happened back at the van, it was completely possible. _

Looking to his brothers, they all stared at their little brother blankly before turning to leave.  
"Guys-" he whimpered out. "I'm telling you the truth."  
"Let it go Mikey, we're not in the mood." Leo called over his shoulder.

Frowning, he turned to me. "You believe, don't you Mom?" he asked softly. Seeing that I was still staring into the alleyway, he tilted his head. "Mom?"

Slowly looking to him, I blinked. "…I believe you." I said softly.

**Wahoo! Part three is done! :D Sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors I miss. I spell check this and re-read at least three times before I post anything new yet I always manage to miss something -_-**

**Anyway, please review! :D**


	4. Episode One, Part Four

**_Final part to episode One! YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! Thank you all for the support! _**

_….Hi random people who all seemed to be named Reader and magically pop up in the room but only I can see you. How are you?  
Good? Bad? Iffy? _

_Yeah… I'm not doing so well right now. _

_Right now my four boys and me are kneeling before an angry Splinter, who is yelling at us for failing our…. Would you call it a rescue mission? _

_It wasn't really planned out very well, that much is certain, but we at least tried. And for it being their first battle ever against robot thingies, I say my boys did a pretty wicked job. _

_When we got home I was the first to approach Splinter while the boys waited outside. I gave Splinter a quick run down of what happened, skipping a few details to explain to him later. _

"You went up to the surface without your weapon, was unable to save the girl you rushed into battle and revealed yourself and your sons, and then jumped onto the hood of a speeding vehicle?" Splinter's voice livid with the last part.

"…Yeah." I nodded sheepishly. "To be fair though, I didn't think we would be attacked by super strong kidnappers." I said softly.

"You still forgot your weapon, that is unacceptable." He snapped.

"Oh- come on Splinter. How was I supposed to know we would be fighting when we went up there? I know I should always be prepared but I'm so use to not bringing my bow with me when I go up there." I frowned. Since I usually went up to the surface during the day it would draw unwanted to attention if I strapped my bow and arrows to my back, so I often left home without it.

"That does not change the fact that you were the adult of the group and should have known better." Splinter frowned.

"Well…Okay yeah, I admit that I should have known better, but what was I suppose to do? Just sit back and watch. You and me bother know the boys would sit by for that… and neither would I."

We stared at each other for a few seconds before Splinter turned away with a sigh. "The van?" he didn't look at me.

"…One time thing and I admit that it wasn't my best idea." I shrugged.

"Are you injured?" his voice became soft.

"A few bruises on my back, but I'm fine." I bowed my head, trying my best not to smile. Splinter was still Splinter after all. That kind hearted, always more worried than he should be, sweet rat man I've known for years.

"That is good. Boys!" Splinter turned to the door, knowing full well they were most likely ease dropping. "Enter."  
As if on cue the door opened and the boys shuffled in, kneeling next to me.

Splinter began to question their sides of the stories, listening intently to each of them, his eyes narrowing more and more as time went on. When they were done, he took a breath.

_"_And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away." Splinter snapped, staring down at as all in disappointment.

"Well maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with Hero Boy-" Raph glared at his older brother, "I could have saved them."

"Hey." Leo growled. "If you hadn't gotten in my way I could have done it. And you went flying off on your own. How smart is that?" he turned to Donatello, who narrowed his eyes.

"Well it would have worked out great if _someone _hadn't hit me with their nun chucks!" Donatello glared at Michelangelo, who blinked.

"Well, none of this would have happened if-" he looked towards the ground in contemplation. "Somebody hadn't lead us into the battle blindly without a plan!" He paused, his eyes growing wide when he realized he had pointed to me.

_Ouch. _

_As true as that was; it still stung to hear about it from the boys. He was right though, this was my fault. _

Splinter's eyes widened, looking towards me. Approaching me, I bowed my head towards the ground when he was close enough.

The boys watched with wide eyes, Mikey stammering for something to say.

"Oh Sensei, I didn't mean- I just- Mom didn't do anything wrong. It was us-"  
"It's alright Michelangelo." I said, keeping my head low. "You are right."

"I am?" he gawked at me.  
"He is?" his brothers looked to their youngest in shock.

'Yes, he is." I chuckled dryly. "I rushed into that fight without a second thought or even a plan. I let my…" I frowned, thinking back to the reason I rushed out there. My mind once more flashing back to my brother. "I let my emotions get in the way of my better judgment and dragged you boys along with me when you weren't ready." I slowly looked up to Splinter, who was staring at me. "I take full responsibilities for what occurred tonight."

Turning away Splinter paced a bit, rubbing his chin. "Then perhaps I am to blame as well." He said, more to himself then to me.

_Did I just hear that right? I'm sure I did. _

"Why would you be to blame Sensei?" I asked softly.  
"They were not fully prepared for what was up there. I trained them as individuals, not as a team. And as their teacher, their Father, the responsibility for that is mine." He explained. "Perhaps in another year of training, you can try again." He thought to himself.

_Whoa, another year? Splinter, you and me both know they would never agree to that. _

"Another year?" Donatello gasped. "Wha- has everyone forgotten that people were _kidnapped?" _he demanded. "They don't have a year. Sensei, we have to do something now!"

Splinter frowned at his third oldest, considering his words carefully.

"You weren't there Sensei." Donatello said desperately. "You didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes. She was scared and was counting on me," he paused. "US, to save her!"

Deeply surprised by Donatello's word, I felt myself smile a bit.

_They way he talk, it reminded me of how I felt 15 years ago, when I had found him. _

Looking up at Splinter, I could see his eyes widen slightly. He turned to the picture of his wife and child, as if recalling the night 16 years ago.

I felt myself grow weary as I stared at his back.

Donatello's words must have struck a memory… a painful memory.

Closing his eyes, the wise rat murmured. "Yes. You must save her."

The boys smiled brightly at their father.

"I agree Sensei, but in that fight…" Leo trailed off. "We weren't exactly a well oiled machine."

_Raph had to large marks on his shell from Leo's katana to prove that. _

"Like that robot with the brain thingy." Mikey nodded.

"Give it a rest." Raphael sighed.

"Hmm." Splinter nodded. "If you are going to fight more effectively as a unit, then you are going to need a leader."

_Oh? A leader?_

"Can I be the leader?" Leo smiled, lifting his hand up.

_Aww, Leo you would be an amazing Leo. I wonder if you would quote more Space Heroes if you were. _

"Why should you be the leader?" Raph questioned. "I kicked your butt, I should be the leader."

_Ah, true. Raph is the strongest out of four of them. But strength doesn't always win a battle. _

"Hey I'm smarter then all you guys put together, it should be me." Donnie folded his arms.

_That is also true, good point Donnie! However you often over think things Donatello and decisions in battle have to be made quickly. _

"No way it should be me!" Mikey proclaimed. His brothers looked at the orange-banded turtle in shock.

_…Oh Mikey. I… I love you very much dear, but I don't think that would be a good idea. _

"I don't really have a reason." He smiled. "I just think it should be me." With a little grin, he turned to me. Titling his head he asked, "What about you Mom?"

"Me?" I blinked.

"Oh yeah, I think you would be a good leader." Donnie nodded, thinking it over in his head.

"Aww, you guys are sweet." I mused. "But I can't be leader."

"Not that I'm saying you should be leader, cause I think I should, but why couldn't you be leader?' Raph blinked, not sure what I meant.

"Well… I'm not actually part of your team." I said slowly.

"Wha- yeah you are." Leo argued, leaning a little bit forward so he could see me past Donnie and Mikey.

"Not really." I chuckled. "You boys are the main team, I'm more of… backup when you need me. You boys really think you're going to need me every time you go up to the surface?"

"Well-" Donnie scratched his head. "I guess not but still…" he frowned at his knees, not looking too happy.

Smiling warmly at them I looked to Splinter, who was smiling as he stared at us. "This is a difficult decision." He announced when the boys followed my gaze to him. "I will meditate on it." He nodded closing the door.

_Well, I should probably make him some tea or something. Who knows how long he will be in there. _

Rising to my feet I paused when Splinter suddenly opened his slide door again.

"It's Leonardo." He closed the door without another word.

_Wha- well that was fast! _

_"_No hard feelings Raph?" Leo looked to his younger brother.

Narrowing his eyes, Raph stood up and pushed towards the door. "Go stick it in your shell." He growled.

I frowned as I watched him go. _There had always been this wall between Raphael and Leonardo. Both wanted to be the strongest, the best, and be leader. Often times Leo would take up the role, and Raph never did like being bossed around. _

Leo sighed softly from his spot on his knees.

"Congratulations."

He looked at me when I spoke up. "…Thanks." He smiled softly.

I grinned. "You better go meditate." I suggested. "The first plan a leader gives is always the most crucial."

Eyes wide, he nodded, determination burning through them. "I'll try my best." He nodded, rushing off to his room to come up with a plan.

"That's so not fair." Mikey pouted next to me when Leo was gone. "I wanted to be leader."

Donnie didn't say anything, but didn't seem to be too upset with the way things turned out.

Reaching out I patted Mikey's head. "How about you tell me about that weird alien brain thing you saw?" I suggested.

He perked up. "See! She believes me!" he yelled to Donnie, who rolled his eyes.

"There are no such things as alien brain things Mikey."

"How do you know?" Mikey frowned.

"Because it is illogical." Donnie lifted his hands up.

"Just because it hasn't been proven yet doesn't mean it isn't real Donatello." I pointed out. "A scientist should always have an open mind." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

Pouting a bit, Donnie folded his arms. With a small sigh, he nodded. "Fine. Tell me the story too."

Mikey cheered, beginning to explain everything that happened after the van drove off.

When he was done, I looked at my third oldest, who was rubbing his chin.

"…It came out of his chest?" he asked.

"Yeah then it attacked me!" Mikey yelled.

"…Mom." Donnie whined, looking to me. "I know you said keep an open mind but this… isn't possible."

"Everything is possible Donatello." I poked his forehead. "Such as a man turning into a rat, or four turtles growing to the size of teenage boys."

I knew I had one the argument when Donnie huffed.

"I still don't believe it." He rose to his feet, moving towards his lab.

"Come on dude! You gotta believe it!" Mikey yelled, running after him.

Chuckling at the two, I moved towards the room Splinter was meditating.

"Master Splinter?" I asked, peeking my head inside. From his meditation, he looked up, meeting my gaze.  
"Arinna." He nodded his head in greeting. "Come." I moved to kneel before him.

"We are most likely heading out soon." I announced, handing him some tea. He took it gratefully, staring at me as he took a sip.

"…I sense something is troubling you."

Surprised, I looked at my knees. "Yes…" I answered softly.

"What is it child?"

A smile broke through my worries. "Really Splinter, I'm 33 years old, I am no longer a child."

"Are you certain of that? I saw you fighting with Donatello's Bo staff earlier." He smirked.

"Hey, that means nothing." I frowned, pointing to him. "Bo has been out to get me for years."

"Ah yes, of course." Splinter mused.

I pouted, staring at him. He wasn't laughing out loud, but I could tell he was mentally laughing at me… the jerk.

Looking towards my hands, I let my angry out in a huff, re-focusing on the robots. "I meant to talk to you before, but it didn't seem like the right time."

Sensing my worries, Splinter slowly lowered his tea to the ground, motioning for me to continue.

"Master Splinter." I said softly. "The men who the boys and me fought tonight… I fought them before."

Splinter rubbing his chin listening carefully. "You have?"

I nodded. "Actually… we both have." I stared at my knees, unable to look him in the eyes. "15 years ago. Splinter, they were the same men who attacked you all those years ago. All the way down to their cloths."

Splinter's eyes widened. "Are you certain of this?"

"I could never forget their faces." I forced my self to meet his gaze. He was looking deep into my eyes for answers. "It was them."

Frowning, Splinter nodded. "I see, then what occurred tonight is some how involved to that ooze that changed the boys and me."

"That's not all." I bit my bottom lip. "When I jumped on their van, I looked into the window. One on of the attackers faces… half of it was ripped off."  
Splinter was silent.  
"…He was a robot." I reached up to rub the back of my head nervously. "I know it sounds crazy, but then I heard what Mikey said about what he saw and it… oddly sort of makes sense. I don't think the men that attacked that family were human."

Taking all the information in, Splinter glanced at his tea. "It would make sense, giving the circumstances." He agreed, lifting up his hand to stare at it, most likely thinking back to his mutation.

"Yeah cause I mean, who goes through 15 years and no age… even a little?" I agreed.

Splinter chuckled a bit.

"Hey mom." Raph stuck his head in. "We're heading out."

_Leo made up a plan that fast? Huh…. Well okay. _

Looking to him I nodded. "I'll be right there."

Raph nodded, sticking his head back out.

Rising to my feet, I jumped when Splinter suddenly grabbed my wrist, stopping me from leaving.

"Arinna, be careful. If these are the same men from 15 years ago, then we may be able to get answers to what occurred at that time."

I nodded. "Hai Sensei."

-000—

"Remind me again what we're doing up here." Mikey asked, looking to Leo. His three brothers sighed.

"Mikey we've been through this." Leo sighed with his brothers. ""The logo on that building," Leo continued, pointing across the street, "is the same one that was on the van that kidnapped the family. So, if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show his face. When he does," he cracked his knuckles, "We'll make him tell us where he took them."

"…And then we got ourselves a van!" Mikey pumped his fist into the air.

"Just hit the guy I tell you too." Leo sighed in defeat, slapping his hand against his forehead.

"Can do." Mikey grinned

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Raph frowned, not really convinced in Leo's plan.

"Of course." Leo smirked towards the building. "He'll be here any second now."

Leo had said that over 40 minutes ago and there was still no sign of the family or the kidnappers.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey had begun to busy themselves with others things while Leonardo kept a constant visual on the building.

"Hey Leo." I smiled, moving up to stand next to him.

"Hey mom." He smiled, glancing back at me. He had begun to shift his weight back and forth, his attention staying on the building.

Frowning a bit, I swung my arms at my side. "Do you're feet hurt?"

"No." he answered.

"You've been standing up for almost a hole hour. You can sit and watch the building you now." I chuckled. It was admirable though, how concentrated and how sure he was that the kidnappers would appear tonight.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying." He smiled at me. Smiling back, I moved closer to wrap my arms around his shoulder and give him a side hug. Taking that as my chance, I poked him side, making him jump.

"Mom." He whined when I jabbed his side again, making him laugh.

"Just keeping you on your toes." I mused, poking his nose once before I jump off the ledge and moved to Donnie and Mikey.

-000-

"I'm tired." Mikey whined to my left.  
"We are all Mikey." Donnie said to my right as all three of us looked out towards the city.

"You can sleep if you want." I announced. Mikey looked at me with a wide smile. Slowly leaning into me, he rested his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes. I smiled lovingly at him, wrapping my arm around him to rub circles in his shell.

It was always a sure fire way to help him sleep. In seconds Mikey had dozed off.

Donnie smiled a bit at his baby brother, looking back at the city. It had been a few minutes before Donatello sighed, bored.

"How long has it been now?" He asked Raph.

"And hour and 10 minutes." The red-banded turtles grumbled.

"You can always jump rope." I suggested.

"I don't have a rope." Donnie mumbled.

"Here," Careful not to awake Mikey, I moved my other hand back to grab the rope I had attached to my bag. "It will make the time go by faster."

Taking the rope Donnie moved behind me, deciding a little bit of exercise wouldn't hurt.

After a few minute of silence, the only sound being heard was the rope when it hit the ground, I yawned. I was getting tired too.

"Oof!" Donatello gasped. Looking back, I blinked to find Donatello had tripped over the rope and face planted into the ground. Raphael snickered from his spot where he was leaning against the wall.

Donatello looked up at me, his eyes wide, as if hoping I hadn't seen it. I looked away before he could notice. I could hear a small sigh of relief from him as he quickly got up and began to jump rope again.

Grinning to myself, I slowly looked back over my shoulder at him.

He smiled calmly at me, picking up his jump ropping _(Is that a word? I think so. Oh well)_ speed, acting as if nothing had happened at all.

With a warm smile, I looked back down at Mikey, who was mumbling in his sleep.

-30 minutes later-

"Okay, I'm thinking of something green. Green. Green. GREEENNN." Mikey smirked, leaning his shell against Donatello, who was resting his chin on his knee.

"…Is it Raphael again?" he grumbled.  
"Man you're good at this." Mikey gasped in astonishment.

I chuckled. "Michelangelo. I'm thinking of something green."

Mikey looked at me, his eyes wide. "Um… hmmm." He rubbed his chin in thought.  
"Raphael?" Donatello guessed dully.

"Nope." Surprised that wasn't my answer, Donnie looked over his shoulder at me.

"Donnie." Mikey guessed.

"No again."

"Mikey?" Donnie turned to face me, becoming interested.

"No."

"Leo?" they both guessed.

"Wrong."

"Grass." I grinned when Raphael began to guess now.  
"No."

"Leaves?"

"No."

"A fire truck!"

"That would be red Mikey, but no."

The three frowned in contemplation, not sure what I would be thinking off.

"An apple?"

"No again Donatello."

"The Grinch!" Mikey snapped his fingers.

"No."

"A clover." Raphael guessed, stepping forward to sit on the ledge of the roof with us.

"No."

"An Alien!"

"No, keep guessing Mikey."

"Lettuce." Donnie frowned.

"No." I was starting to laugh.

"A leprechaun?"

"Oh, good guess Raphael, but no." I pointed to him. He snapped his finger in frustration, hoping he had gotten it correct. Thinking a bit more, realization shinned in his eyes. Looking at me, he was hesitant. "…Spike?"

"Ding ding!" I cheered.

"Whoop!" Raphael pumped his hands up in victory. "My turn! I'm thinking of something stupid."

"Mikey." Donnie instantly guessed.

"Hey!" Mikey whined.

"Close, but no." Raphael smirked.  
"…Leo's plan!" the two youngest said in unison.

"We have two winners!"

Leo glared at his brothers from older his shoulder, turning back to the building.  
"Oh you guys." I scolded, wrapping my arms around Raphael's neck playfully, rubbing his head in a noggie.

"Hey!" he laughed, trying to pull away.

-30 minutes later-

I snored softly in my sleep. I hadn't even realized that while I was laying on the ground I had closed my eyes.

I was in one of those sleeps where you know you're not awake, but you can still everything going on around you.

"_Aww." _I heard Mikey coo.

"What?" Donnie's voice came next.

"Look at Mom." Mikey giggled.

"How can she fall asleep laying in the uncomfortable position?" Donnie questioned.

_Was I laying down weird? I guess so. I didn't really feel any pain. _

"What are you morons doing?" Raph's voice appeared in the darkness of my mind.

"Shh." Donnie and Mikey shushed him. They must have pointed to me to explain because Raph began to whisper.

"When did she fall asleep?"

_When did I indeed?_

"…She is so cute when she is asleep." Mikey suddenly cooed again.

_Aww Mikey, you're making me blush you sweet little turtle you._

There was a slapping sound. "Stop being creepy." Raph ordered.

"I'm not." Mikey argued.

"Yeah you are, and Mom is always cute you moron." Donnie said sternly.

_…Donnie… I'm soooooo giving you a big bear hug later. _

"But look at her, all curled up like that."

"Yeah, and then there is you Mikey, staring at her like a creeper."

"You're staring at her too!"  
"Shh. Be quiet." Donnie commanded.

"…Someone poke her."

"Why would we do that Raph?" Donnie questioned.  
"Oh just give me your stick."

"Hey!"

Raph must have taken Donnie's Bo staff because I suddenly felt it poking my cheek.

_…Wait… Bo was poking me?_

My eyes snapped open and I grabbed the stick, shocking the living day lights out of the boys.

"Ah!"

"_Bo." _I hissed darkly.

I must have had a really scary expression on my face because Raph dropped the stick and went running away with Donnie and Mikey. Blinking, confused, I rubbed my head.

Behind me, still standing on the ledge, Leo began to laugh.

-000-

"Give it up already." Raph sighed, pointing to Leo. "They guys not gonna show.

"We have to be patient." Leo replied with a frown.

"No. You have to come up with a batter plan because the four of us standing around with our thumbs up our noses-"  
"I don't think they'd fit." Mikey announced staring at his thumbs.

"They wouldn't." I agreed.

Raphael stared at us blankly. "…Is pointless." He concluded.

Leo, who was still staring down at the building, smirked. "You sure about that Raph?"

"…He just showed up didn't he?"  
Looking down, I could see the white van pulling into the alleyway, parking next to the building.

"Should have complained two hours ago." Raph grumbled as his younger brothers moved to stand next to him.

"Gentlemen, and lady." He smiled at me, pointing his finger towards the sky. "I have a bold and daring plan." Leo announced, making his voice a little deeper than it usually was.  
_Oh my gosh he isn't._

_"_There's not time for hesitation!"

_Oh my gosh, he is! He's quoting Space Heroes! That is so cute!_

"My orders must be carried out, without question." With a content smile, he placed his hands on his hips and looked towards his brothers. "Guys?" Seeing that they were gone and already on their way down to the street, he yelled. "Guys, wait up!"

I laughed, following him down the fire escape to land on the ground.  
"Alright buddy." Raph said as we stalked towards the man, who looked at us in shock. "We can do this the easy way, or my vote…" He brought out his Sais twirling them between his fingers. "The hard way."

"Yeah, look at it logically." Donnie agreed. "There are four of us, and one of you." He chuckled a bit. "What are you going to do?"

Looking back and forth between us the man reached into his back pocket.

"Well Donatello." I whispered to him. "There are many things he could do. Run, scream or he could-" Just as I was beginning to explain to my third oldest what might happen, the man pulled out a gun and began to fire at us.

"Pull out a gun!" I screamed, panicked. The boys and me jumped away and onto the fire escape. "Was that a energy gun? Really? Who carries those around with them?!" I demanded.  
Behind me, Raph hit Donnie's arm. "You had to ask." He growled.

The van suddenly started and pulled out of the ally, escaping towards the streets. Jumping down, Donnie looked to Leo.

"He's getting away again!"

"No he's not." Leo narrowed his eyes, moving towards the buildings to get to the roofs. We all followed.

We leapt up to the roofs, moving across them swiftly, making sure too keep the white van in our sights.

Rushing forward, I could see below that Raph had jumped onto the roof on the van, holding on tightly. Hearing that Raph hit the top, the man inside frowned, turning suddenly and swerving a bit.

Raph yelled as he was thrown off slamming into the wall. I gasped at the large cracks Raphael had made against the wall. _That had to have hurt!_

"Raphael!" Leaping off course, leaving my other three boys to peruse the van, I rushed to Raphael's side.

Rolling over on his side he groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you okay!?" I kneeled down to him, cupping his face in worry.

"Mom. Mom I'm fine." I begun to fuss over him, smooching his face together and turning it from side to side to check for damage.

"You break anything? Pull a muscle? Get a concussion? Crack your shell?"

"Mom-"  
"Got any rushing fluid? You know, like rushing to the brain or something? Anything fuzzy? Did you paralysis yourself? Oh gosh you did, didn't you! Ahh!" I grabbed his head and made him look left in right as I searched for any bruising.

"Mom! I'm fine-"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I held up my entire hand.  
"Mom-" he sighed.

"Oh gosh you can't tell! You're going delusional! I'm going to kill that man in that van!" I screeched, my eyes igniting with rage.

"Four! You're holding four fingers!" he yelled, grabbing my wrist to get my attention. I frowned at him, looking at the five fingers I was holding up.

"…I'm holding up-"  
"Four." He interrupted. "Because you don't count your thumb as a finger."

I blinked. "Oh. Okay then, you're fine." I grabbed his hands, helping him to his feet. Frowning at the indent he made into the wall, I titled my head at him.

He followed my gaze and stared at the wall in shock.

'You sure you are okay?" I asked.  
"…Yeah." He nodded, trying to look back at his shell to see if there was any unknown damage. Circling him, I placed my hand on his shell, seeing a brand new crack. It wasn't deep, but it was clearly visible.

"Another battle scar." I mused.

"Really? Awesome!" Raphael grinned, trying to turn his head enough to see it.

I shook my head at him, wrapping my arm around his neck and giving him a noggie. "Goof." I laughed.

"Me? I'm the goof? And, stop doing that." He smirked back, nudging my arm as we moved to run after Leo and the others.

When we arrived, I was surprised the van had been tipped over on its side, steaming slightly with its contents falling out from the back.

"I miss all the cool parts." Raph sighed at the sight of the van.

I smirked at him.

Seeing Mikey and the others, Raph and I ran to them, leaning against the wall with them.

Leo peeked carefully out from behind the building, prepared for if that man tried to pull out his gun again.

Lifting his hands, he began to make weird hand signals.

"I don't, know what, that, means!" Raphael grumbled, moving his arms around.

"I believe he was trying to say, 'I have ants crawling in my guts." I translated.  
"Wow dude, you should really get that check out." Mikey stared at his older brother in shock.

Leo frowned at the four of us. "Go around back." He ordered.

Mikey blinked, look to Raph, confused. "Why didn't he just say so?"

Shacking my head, I pushed Mikey forward, making him laugh. We slowly approached the van, heading straight towards the back.

When we were close enough Raphael carefully opened on of the door.

Jumping back in surprise, he watched as something rolled out of the van to Mikey's feet.

Looking down, Mikey's eyes widened to see that it was a canister.

A canister that looked exactly like the one that had mutated his brothers and him 15 years ago.

"Grandma!?" Mikey gasped.

…_*sigh* Oh Michelangelo. _

**_AND! Episode One... IS DONE!_**

**_Wahooo! Time for Episode Two XD_**


	5. Episode Two, Part One

**Wahoo! Episode 2 part one is a go! Sorry if this chapter seemed short or something.  
**

Grandma?!" Mikey gasped.

Ignoring his comment, the boys and me approached the canister.

"Whoa." The boys said together, their eyes wide. Slowly reaching down, Donatello lifted the canister into his hands.

_I'll be honest; the glow from that canister freaked me out more than struck me with aww. _

_Look at it! _

_It is freaking glowing and has all those weird colors!_

"So that's-" Leo trailed off, pointing to it.

"The mutagen that changed us into what we are today." Donnie answered.

"Lets drink some!" Mikey cheered.

_Say what?!_  
"What?" Raph pushed forward to stare at his youngest brother. "Why would you do that?"  
"Because if you mutate a mutant." Mikey grinned, "You get a super mutant!" Behind him, Leonardo rolled his eyes.

_Oh Mikey that could never… hmm, could it work? I- could it? Oh my gosh, that is actually a really good question. What if it did?_

"Or a pile of goo on the side walk." Donnie deadpanned.

_That could happen too. But seriously Reader's in my brain, think about it. Mutate a mutant, and what do you get? Do you A: get a super mutant with twice the power/strength, B: a weird deformed glob monster, or C: some goo? You decide! _

_I'm preferably hoping choice A happens. _

"Either way it's an improvement." Raph smirked.

"Guys this is huge." Leo frowned at them all, hoping they would focus.

Behind them, I turned away to rub my chin. This was huge. This canister alone proved that those men were the same from 15 years ago. And possibly the whole robot theory.

"Mom? What do you think?" Donnie asked over his shoulder at me.  
"Huh? What's that dear?" I blinked, having not paid attention to what they were saying.

"That these people are involved to what happen to us." Donnie explained, lifting the canister.

I frowned, my expression growing grim.

_I should have told the boys back at the lair what I had seen and my theory of what was going on but… yeah I dunno, it just… slipped my mind?_

_Hey, don't give me that look. _

_A lot has been going on! You can't blame me for being a little distracted! _

Seeing my look, Leo's eyes widened. "…You knew they were the same people, didn't you?" He said softly.

_Can't fool a Leo. _

I nodded, making them gawk at me in shock.  
"Those men who attacked that girl and her father-" I began to explain. "Were the same men who attacked Splinter 15 years ago."

"They were?" Mikey gasped.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to make certain before I told you any of my assumptions."

"How is that possible that it is the same people?" Donnie asked

"Anything is possible for a alien robots." Mikey frowned, his expression serious.

"Stop that." Donnie sighed. "There are no such things as alien robots."

Mikey huffed at him. "Oh yeah?" he pushed pass them towards the man we had been chasing. "Then if there are no such things as alien robots, then how do you explain this." He grabbed the man's face, attempting to take it off.

"Mikey-" I called softly

He tried again but it just wouldn't seem to come off.

"My face!" the man wailed.

"Man this mask is glued on tight!" Mikey yelled. Leo quickly stepped forward.

"Mikey stop. It's not a mask!"

Staring at the man, Mikey frowned. "Okay." He shoved the man to the ground. "He's in the clear, but the other guys were totally alien robots."  
"Enough!" Raph snapped, snatching the canister from Donnie's hands to stalk towards the man. "It's time to get some answers. Who are you, and what's going on?" He glared at the man, lifting him up by is shirt.

"The name's Snake." The man spoke up. "And I got nothing to say to you hideous freaks"

I kicked the man, making him gag when my foot hit his stomach. "What the-"

"They are not hideous!" I jabbed my finger against his forehead. "They are beautiful little sweet hearts."

"Mom." The boys whined at how I was embarrassing them.

Moving to grab the man, Raph smirked. "Well, you don't know us yet, but don't worry, I'll fix that." Throwing him towards his brothers, Snake was grabbed by Mikey and Donnie, holding him in place.

"See." Raph smirked, stepping towards him. "We were just regular guys, until we got hit with a little of this." He opened the canister, showing it off.

_Regular guys? Well… could you count turtles as guys? I mean, I'm sure to Raph being a turtle, mutated or other wise, is a norm for him. Just how being human is a norm for me, but still. _

"W-What are you doing?" Snake stammered when Raph loomed over him.

"Playing a little game I like to call 'mutation roulette'." Raph explained with an evil smirk. "Now you could turn out handsome, like me. Or you might turn out disgusting and deformed, like Mikey here."

"Hey." Mikey frowned.

"Aww don't worry Mikey, I think your beautiful." I smiled.

Looking at me, he grinned. "Hear that?" he smirked to Donnie, who blinked. "I'm beautiful." He lifted his head up with a cocky smirk.

Donnie frowned. "Being called beautiful when you're a guy isn't usually something to be proud of."

"You're just jealous."

The two froze when Raph glared at him. Seeing that they went silent, the red-banded turtle looked back down to Snake. "So… You feelin lucky?' Raph grinned wickedly, tilting the canister ever so slightly to make some of it slowly tip out. He was really getting into this interrogation stuff.

The mutagen slowly moved downward. It was really thick, sort of like syrup or honey.

Snake began to make cries of panic. "O-Okay!" he screamed. Raph pulled the canister away, motioning for him to continue. "They call themselves the Kraang. They've been grabbing scientist from all over the city."

_Scientist? What could they need scientist for? Oh gosh! What if they tried to grab Donnie?! Those Kraang will pay dearly if they even think of grabbing my baby! _

_Bring it on Kraang! I dare ya! _

_…Wait, what are we talking about again?_

"Well that worked out pretty good." Leo smiled at his little brother.

"Of course it did. Would you want to look like Mikey." My second oldest chuckled.

_Oh yeah, interrogation. _  
"I'm right." Mikey whined. Looking at me, I smiled and mouthed.

"You're beautiful."

He stuck his tongue out at Donnie in victory, who glared at him.

"What do they want with scientists?" Leo asked, moving back to the questions.  
"I don't know." Snake frowned.

Raph stared at him blankly, shacking the canister threateningly in his hand.

"All I know is that they are taking them out of the city tonight but I don't know where!" he yelled, panicked.

"This is awesome!" Donnie grinned. "That girl's dad is a scientist, I'm a scientist." Donnie giggled dreamily. "Oh she is so gonna like me."

"I don't think you're her type." Snake said bluntly.

I kicked him again; mad that he would try to stifle my baby's dreams! He winced, glaring at me.  
"Watch it lady." He yelled.

I lifted my foot up, prepared to kick again. He fell silent, looking away.

"Where are they now?" Leo smirked a bit at me, glancing at Snake.

-000-

"Alright Michelangelo." I said sternly, my voice deep and gruff.

Mikey stood next to me, his back straight, and his eyes narrowed.

"This task is critical to our plan. You can't take your eyes off of him, no matter what!" I jabbed my finger as Snake, who stared at me as if I were insane.

_Would you believe that weird audience in my brain? This guy thinks I'm insane! Hah!_

_…. Don't give me that look. _

"Yes Mo'om." Mikey saluted.  
"Mom, or Ma'am alone with suffice Mikey." I nodded, my face blank, though I was inwardly smiling. "Now, move out!"

Mikey saluted again before he began to march circles around Snake, turning his head several times so that he would never stop looking at his hostage.

Snake said nothing, staring ahead blankly.

Mikey frowned. "I don't think this is doing anything." He whispered at me, though Snake could clearly hear him.

_Odd, I would die of cuteness right now if Mikey did that to me. _

_"_Try intimidating him." I called.

Mikey nodded, pulling his nun chucks. He did several moves and stared at snake as intimidatingly as he could.

Snake slapped his forehead with a sigh, looking away.

My youngest grinned, giving me a thumbs up in victory. Smiling in satisfaction, I turned to my three oldest.

"How does it look guys?" I asked softly, leaning in a little closer.

Leo, who currently had a telescope against his eyes spoke, "There's gotta be like… 20 of them down there." He announced.

_20 super powered robot guys? No thank you. _

"Yeah." Donnie nodded. "And that is just the one's we can see."

_Oh that is even worse. _

_"_Alright!" Raph smirked, whipping out his Sais. "And all you can beat buffet."

"We can't just run in there." Leo frowned at him. "We need a plan."

"Why?"

"Think you shell Brain. There are innocent lives at stake. If we screw this up the are all goners." Donnie glared at Raph.

"Then we wont screw it up." Raph said simply.

_Raph is right. We wouldn't screw up this time. We had a hostage, we had the element of surprise, and we were ninja's. _

"Boy I could sure go for some of that Pizza right now." Mikey suddenly grinned next to me.

I froze.

_We just screwed this up… didn't we? _

The boys blinked at their youngest brother.

"What?" he frowned. "I can't be the only one who is hungry."

"…Mikey." I narrowed my eyes. "…Where is Snake?"

He blinked looking around to find that their hostage was gone.

_We screwed up!_

_"_Oh jeez." Mikey cringed.

Whirling around, I gasped at the sight of Snake moving towards the fire escape.

He cackled at his escape as he jumped off the ledge of the building, using the fire escape to get to the streets.

_No need to brag about it, jeez. _

"Get him!" Leo commanded, pointing forward. Without a second thought we rushed forward, jumping after Snake. When we got to the bottom, I panicked a bit, not sure which was he had gone.

Mikey and Donnie rushed to the left, while I took the right with Raph and Leo.

Running down the street and into a small playground, we slid to a stop to look around.

_Dang it! I screwed this up again! Splinter will probably yell at me again, saying how I should have been the one to watch Snake since I am the adult or whatever. _

_Curse you Snake and your… your… Snakeness!_

The sound of someone accidentally kicking a can caught my attention. Looking over my shoulder at a dumpster, I glanced at Leo.

He narrowed his eyes, motioning for Raph to look that way. Blinking, Raph looked towards the dumpster and nodded.

"Oh great we let him get away." Leo gasped in fake shock.

"Whoa whoa, you're the leader, that means _you _let him get away." Raph pointed out with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at the two. "I doesn't matter who let him get away." I said calmly. "All that matter, is that he _got _away."

"Thanks to Leo's of so great plan." Raph's smirk got bigger, completely enjoying this moment.  
"You're not helping." Leo grumbled.

"I'm not trying to help." My second oldest shrugged.

"Okay okay." Leo sighed. "You want me to lead? Fine. We go back to the lair, gear up and at _midnight _we drive snakes van right up to the gate." Leo began to explain, making sure to say the time very clearly for Snake to hear. "They'll think we're him and we're cruise right in."

"And then we bust some heads?" Raph smirked.  
"And then," he smiled. "We bust some heads."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed with a grin.

"I love a happy ending!" Raph cheered.

When we were far enough and I was sure Snake could no longer hear us, I wrapped my arms around their necks. "You two are such good actors~!" I cooed, rubbing my cheeks to theirs.

"Mom." They whined, trying to pull away.

"Besides." Raph suddenly smirked. "My acting was better."

Leo frowned. "Was not."

"Was too. I'm surprised Snake even bought that, you sounded so fake!"

"I did not!"

I chuckled at the two as we turned the corner, meeting face to face with Donnie and Mikey.

Donnie looked fine, if not a little annoyed, while Mikey had large bruises and scratches covering him.

_What in the world?!_

"What happened?! I demanded, rushing forward.

"Donnie threw me over a wall and I hit a cat and car." Mikey pouted like a small child.

H_e… He threw him… over a wall._

Looking at my third oldest, he shrugged. "We thought he went over the wall." He explained.

"…And to get Mikey over the wall you had to toss him up?" I repeated, pulling out a small handkerchief to press it to one of Mikey's cuts.

"…Yeah." Donnie shrugged a bit, looking a bit guilty.

"…Donatello, you and your brother are both ninjas, correct?"

Donnie flinched, knowing my tone all too well. "Well, yes."

"Even as super strong ninja's, Mikey could not get over the wall unless you threw him… correct?" I snapped my gaze to him.

Jumping a bit, he stammered, "Y-Yeah?"  
I stormed towards him, pressing my finger under his neck, similar to how I did to Raphael earlier today.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Donnie shrieked, throwing his arms around wildly, exactly how Raph did. His brothers watched with wide eyes, taking quick steps back in hopes I would forget that they were there.

"What possibly made you think that Snake, a normal human with no ninja skills, would be able to get over the wall if Mikey, a ninja, had to be thrown over?!" I demanded angrily.

Donnie stammered wildly, trying to explain himself, but ultimately failed.

"You are so grounded!" I yelled.

"W-Wait!" I paused when Mikey called out. With my hold still under Donnie's chin, I looked to him. Growing timid under my gaze, he shuffled his feet a bit.

"Um… I uh, didn't get hurt when Donnie threw my over the wall." He explained softly.

I frowned, looking towards his wounds.

_I can clearly see those scratches Michelangelo. _

"What I mean is um… I tripped over a bike when we were walking back. When I went over the wall I was fine. Yeah, like, the cat just spazzed out and the car didn't do anything to me. I jus tripped."

Donnie, through his spazzing, looked at Mikey in shock.

Staring at my youngest for a long time, I felt my heart melt.

_Was he standing up and trying to protect his brother? AWWWW! I instantly forgive all of you, you little cuties!_

_Wait, no, maybe I shouldn't. Like Splinter said, I have to be responsible. _

_…But look at those big blue eyes! He's begging me not to ground Donnie for his rash actions. _

Slowly releasing Donnie, so he could slouch down with a sigh, I nodded. "Is that true?" I blinked at him suspiciously, trying my best not to smile.

"Yeah… y'know me, I always trip." He grinned sheepishly.

I slowly nodded. "Very well." I glanced towards Donnie, who stiffened. "I'm sorry Donnie that I wrongly accused you, but you should think before you act. I know you were rushed to find Snake, but that is one of the most critical times to use that big brain of yours."

My third oldest nodded quickly, smiling at his younger brother in a silent thanks. "Of course Mom, I'm sorry. I wont happen again."

I smirked. "I'm sure it wont."

When I turned away, I could barely see what appeared to be Mikey and Donnie fist bumping, grinning at each other in thanks.

_My boys. :)_

**_I adore the turtles! I do not own TMNT sadly. The only character that belongs to me would be Arinna. :D_**


	6. Episode Two, Part Two

**WAHOO! Next chapter! :D Hope you all like it. I apologize for any spelling mistakes! **

I watched Donnie from across the table, covering my mouth to control my giggles and squeals as I watched him. At the moment all his focus was on the small metal devices in his hands that were meant to help us climb walls later on.

He was also sticking his tongue out of his mouth as he did every time he concentrated.

_He was just so cute!_

Pausing from his work, Donnie placed the blow torch down to look over the piece of metal. Seeing a spot he missed, he put back on his goggles, grabbed the blow torch, and stuck out his tongue again.

I turned away quickly, squealing joyfully into my hands. Falling off my chair, I rolled around on the ground violently.

Donnie must have heard me fall, because the sound of the blow torch stopped. I froze as he looked around, as if confused to where I went off to.

Shrugging it off after a while, he moved back to his work. Rolling over to my side, I sat up to whip away a small happy tear.

With a content sigh, I blinked when Raphael and Mikey suddenly ran in; Raphael trying to hit his youngest brother with a wooden spoon from the kitchen.

"I'm going to shlap you!" my second oldest screamed, chasing the other around the room.

With a small chuckle, I shook my head at the two. _Knowing those two_…

I smirked,

_Mikey probably saw Raphael talking to Spike, his pet turtle. Raphael was also so kind and caring when it came to Spike. They were each other's best friends. It was honestly one of the most precious things I had ever seen… EVER._

Crawling out from behind the table, I stood to walk towards the Dojo. Just as I was about to enter, I could hear Splinter sigh sadly.

"And I lost my baby daughter… Miwa."

I froze. He was speaking of his past family again. Frowning, I hugged my arms slightly, hesitant to enter.

I never liked it when Splinter talked of his past.

_Not because I found it boring… but because it hurt to see him in so much pain. To know he went through so much, and lost everything that was important to him… It only made me wish I could do something more for him. _

"But that is my point Sensei." Leo's voice cut through my voice. "You lost everything…" he trailed off, sounding doubtful in himself.

_Was he referring to the mission? Maybe he was he worried he would mess up? _

"I lost many things." Splinter agreed as I peeked open the door a crack to look in. Splinter was resting his hand against the tree within the room, his head lowered towards the ground.

_We had both planted that tree together 15 years ago, when we had first found this old subway terminal. It was a sort of, symbol, to our new lives. _

"My family. My home. My name." Splinter opened his eyes, staring at the bark. Next to him, Leo looked at the ground sadly. He too never enjoyed hearing of how his Father had suffered. "But I gained many things as well." At Splinter's words, Leo looked towards him.

Leaning a bit closer, I blinked.

"Like the four of you." Splinter said softly. "I was even lucky enough to find such a dear friend."

_Was… he talking about me? _

As if Splinter's word inspired him, my oldest narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry. We can handle this." He vowed.

I grinned. It was a touching moment… until…

"AHHHH!" Mikey suddenly ran into the room, a pot laying on his head for protection in case Raph tried to hit him.

"Get back here!" Raph screamed, chasing after him, the wooden spoon still in his hands.

When the two passed, Leo and Splinter lowered their heads, sighing.

I chuckled.

-000-

"We are ready to go!" Donnie announced, stepping back from the van with a grin. Having finished his job, Donnie each handed us pieces of metal with spikes on the bottom of them. We were supposed to put them on our hands to help us climb the wall, as Leo's plan described.

_We would be going in like Spider man! Or um… Spider Turtles! _

_WICKED!_

"Alright, we'll grab Snake's van, and head over to where the family is being held." Leo announced, turning to his brothers.

"Can we drive the van there? Can I drive?!" Mikey grinned, waving his hand around.

"Hey, if anyone should drive, it should be me." Raph smirked, pointing to himself.  
"Nu-uh!" Mikey disagreed.  
"I will be driving the van over there boys." I chuckled, moving pass them, spinning the key between my fingers.

The two whined, slouching their backs a bit. Shacking my head at the two, I paused when I was about to walk pass Master Splinter.

_I wonder what was going through his head right now. Did he want us to go? Did he truly believe the boys were ready? Or that I was even ready for something as big as this? _

"We're heading out." I said softly.

He nodded. "Be careful, my friend." He placed a hand on my shoulder. I grinned at him.

"You can count on me." I looked to the boys. "I'll bring them back." I vowed.

"Along with the family."

"Them too." I gave him a thumbs-up.

He smiled at me, letting me move towards the exit with the boys. It was time for our first real mission ever.

So many things could go wrong, but I had this odd feeling… we would do just fine.

-000-

"_Alright, so… you're just going to put the brick on the gas_?" Mikey questioned, watching as I opened the van door with a large brick in hand.

"That's right." I smiled holding my phone up to my ear as I called him.  
"_What will that do_?" My youngest asked innocently.

I could hear Donnie sigh. "_The car will move forward on its own if something is pressing on the gas, idiot_." It was a little hard to hear his voice from the phone, but I could make out his words.

"…_Oh._" Mikey spoke up. "_Then, why doesn't Mom just drive up to the wall?" _

_"Because we're planning on ramming the van into the wall to distract those men_." I heard a soft slapping noise, as if Donnie had hit Mikey's head for being stupid. _"And if Mom is in the van when that happens, she will get captured and/or hurt_."

Mikey gasped. "_But that can't happen! Mom can't get hurt! I'll beat those jerks up_!" he yelled protectively, making me laugh. _My little Michelangelo J_

"_That is why we are using a brick_." Raph growled from the phone.

"Speaking of bricks, shall we begin?" I smirked. There was a silence, meaning the boys were ready.

We had decided that I would be the one to get the van going. While the boys snuck into the base the Kraang would be distracted by the Van. As soon as the Van was on the move though, I would sneak my way closer to the base, to make sure nothing went wrong from my end.

I made sure the steering wheel was straight forward, and slammed the brick against the gas. The Van came to life, and speed down the streets towards the building.

_GO FORTH MY MIGHTY VEHICLE! _

"Good luck boys." I smiled into the phone, making a small kiss sound for luck. I could hear Mikey make a kiss sound back before he hung up.

_The sweet heart. _

"Alright." I mumbled to myself, running around the trees, barely able to see the Van in the distance. "Time for my part." As I ran forward, I jumped up to the closest tree, leaping from branch to branch till a large explosion ahead got my attention.

_Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, BATMAN! Or um- ARINNA!_

Seeing the flames, I got close enough so that I could see what was happening. Kneeling down on a branch, I narrowed my eyes.

The Kraang rushed to the van, which had fallen on its side in front of the entrance. Looking in, they could see no sign of boys or me.

Lifting their heads they looked around.

"The ones coming to this place are not in the vehicle bringing them to this place.' One announced.

_No duh, Sherlock. _

"Then in what place are the ones called, the Turtles?" Another asked.

I felt myself smirk, looking pass the flames to the wall on the other side, where my boys were currently climbing.

They paused a few times to look down at Mikey, as if explaining something to him, but I couldn't tell what.

"Ahh-gah!" the sound of painful grunts and screaming caught my attention.

_What in the world is that-?_

My eyes widened when I saw Snake. He had been hit by the other canisters of Ooze we had left in the back of the Van!

_Oh my gosh._

I covered my mouth as I watched him change. Falling to his knees, he screamed when something suddenly popped out from his back. It looked like some sort of plant tentacle.

_Oh… Oh that is gross. OH! That is nasty!_

Not thinking it could get any worse, more began to appear, until his skin changed into a sickly green.

He grew taller and taller, until he was completely transformed into some sort of… giant weed?

_And I thought being transformed into a Rat would be bad. _

After the shock of what just happened, Snake lifted himself up, looking around.

I felt myself fumble against the tree bark. _When Leo said I should text when I see something out of the ordinary, does something like this count?!_

Looking to the wall again, I barely was able to see a glimpse of the end of Raphael's mask before he leapt over the side, disappearing into the base.

I nodded to myself. "Yeah, should probably text them." I reached into my pocket. I had barely pulled out my phone when I felt something hiss against the back of my neck.

_"You."_ The being hissed.

_….Oh shell. _

Tensing up, I jumped back just in time to dodge a large fist, landing on the tree across from my own. Whirling around, I paled to find Snake standing before my, furious for vengeance.

"Uh… Hey Snakey." I lifted my hand awkwardly. "Did you um… Did yeah get a hair cut or something?"

"You did this to me!" he screamed angrily. "You and your little freaks!"

_He did not just call my babies freaks!  
_"Hey!" I snapped. "They are not freaks!"

"They did this to me!' Snake repeated. "Now I'm hideous!" he looked down at himself in disgust.

"…Really?" I titled my head. "To be honest… it is sort of an improvement." I shrugged.

Enraged, Snake lunged forward. Squeaking, I dove the other way, leaping frantically from tree to tree until I got to the wall.

_Hmm, I wonder if Splinter would believe me if I told him I was _being chase by a _giant weed? I mean, honestly, stranger things have happened to me in my life. _

Using a tree as leverage, I jumped towards the top, barely grasping the edge of the wall.

Heaving myself up, I rolled onto the other side just as Snake reached up to grab me with his vines. On the other side, an enraged cry met my ears.

_This is bad. Bad, bad, bad, BAD!_

I didn't have much time till Snake got over the wall. I had to contact the boys quickly to warn them that-

"There is a person who is here in this place where that person is not suppose to be in this place which is here!" to my left a suited man, probably on patrol, spotted me, lifting his gun up.

Freezing, I stared at him.

"…Oh shell." I sighed as he fired. Screaming, I ducked down.

_Of course this guy had to be right where I landed. And I still question, who carries around Lazar guns with them!? I mean, really?_

Skidded to my right, I grabbed my bow from my waist, lifting it up to eye level.

The man fired again, and I jumped up. In mid air, I reached behind me for an arrow, setting it against my bow. As gravity worked its magic and brought me back to the ground, I aimed.

"Weirdo." I grumbled, firing. The arrow shot forward, hitting the man's hand just as my feet hit the floor.

The man reeled back in surprise, dropping the gun to the ground. I took that as my chance to run forward, karate chopping him on the head and side.

Not expecting the attack, he fell backward, onto the ground.

_Hah! Take that Kraang!_

_What happened next though I will never forget. It was something I wasn't expecting… at all. _

As the man was laying on the floor, his chest suddenly opened up! I'm not joking, it actually opened up! And what was sitting inside I bet you are wondering?

Being human, you would normally assume you would see your ribs and heart, right?

_No._

What sat inside was sort small, pink, brain looking aline with several tentacles coming out of it.

"AHHH!" I screamed in terror when it's eyes opened and it flung it self at me. Whipping my arm up, I punched it straight in the face, making it gag and fall right back down to the floor.

My fist still extended out, I took a shaky breath. Letting my nerves calm down with large intakes and exhales, I slowly forced my head downward, to stare at the creature.

_It's a Brain thing! Mikey was right!_

Reaching out with my foot, I nudged it a bit. When it didn't reply, I looked around awkwardly, not sure what to do next.

_I could always-_

Behind me, I could hear Snake screaming angrily as he threw himself over the wall.

_RUN FOR MY LIFE!_


	7. Episode Two, Part Three

_Giant Rat mans, cute little teenage turtles, kidnappers, robots, brain things, aliens? _

_Yeah, I've had my fair share of all these things. Piece of cake really. I've been handling everything just fine for these past 15 years. _

_It helped that I had Splinter by my side and my trusty Photographic memory. _

_However, none of my training or memories could help me with this. _

_Unless of course my training involved being able to whip out some weed killer out of nowhere. _

"You shall pay!" a voice roared behind me.

"Okay seriously?! You blame me for this?" I demanded, turning around for a mere moment to yell at my opponent. "It wasn't my fault that you got mutated. You can only blame yourself for working for the Kraang in the first place!" I pointed accusingly at him.

Behind me, Snake, now mutated into a giant Weed, growled, throwing himself at me.

"It was an accident!" I dove to the left, quickly jumping to my feet to leap over the side of the railing to the steps below. Rushing down the stairway, I moved towards the open space leading towards the helicopter-landing bay.

"You, are seriously twisted." A familiar voice caught my ears as I rounded the corner.

"Thanks." I heard as I passed a few people that were a mix of green, purple, blue, red, and orange.

"What the- Mom?!" I heard Leonardo gasp.

_Oh? Leo?_

Pausing, I backtracked a bit to smile at my oldest son. "Oh, hi honey."

"Wha- What are you doing here? I thought you were going to wait outside and warn us if anything was coming."

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah I was." I held up my phone. "I would have called but I have no signal in this place."

My four sons exchanged confused stares of disbelief.

"So I thought, why not just come find you boys? Easier to warn you after all." I chuckled.  
"That is a good idea!" Mikey grinned.

Donnie smacked him upside the head, frowning at me. "Warn us of what?" he asked.

"Oh, of Snake."

"That weakling?" Raph scoffed. "He got a new gun with him or somethin'?"

"…Not even close." I sighed with dread.

"NO!" A shrill cry caught out attention. Looking up to the platform above, my eyes widened to see the family from before. "Let me go!" the girl commanded, struggling to break free of the robot's grip.

"You haven't saved them yet?" I blinked at them.

"It's on our 'To do' lists." Leo narrowed his eyes at the robots. "Lets get them."  
The boys rushed forward.

"Oh wait! Boys, Snake is-" Just as I called out to warn them, two large weed like legs crashed down in front of them.

Freezing, my sons slowly lifted their heads in horror and shock to stare at Snake.

Eye's wide, Mikey mumbled, "Uh-oh."

_I couldn't agree with you more Mikey. _

"You did this to me!" Snake growled at the boys. "Now you are going to pay!"

"I've told you already! You can't blame us for the car exploding!" I paused. "Okay no- you can slightly blame us, but that isn't the point!"

"It's… Snake?" Leo turned his head to stare at me, stunned. I nodded quickly.

"He turned into a giant Weed." I concluded. Snake glared at me, squeaking and screeching, as if readying himself for the attack.

Behind me, Mikey frowned. "That's weird." He said to Raphael. "You would think he would mutate into a Snake."

"Yeah you would." Raphael agreed sarcastically, "If you were an idiot!"

"But his name is Snake." Mikey argued.

"So?"  
"You don't understand Science." My youngest rolled his eyes.

"Mikey, Raph." I said over my shoulder, hoping it wasn't too obvious that I was trying to hold in my laughter. "Let's focus."

Looking back at Snake, I narrowed my eyes when he began to march towards us.

"I'll crush you Turtles!" he snarled.

"Uh…" Donnie said nervously. "Would it help if I said it was an accident?"

"That's what I said." I nodded.

Growling, Snake lifted his claw like hands to snap at us.

"And… that is how he responded as well." I shrugged.  
"So, I'll put you down for a no?" Donnie squeaked.

_Pretty much Donnie. _

Turning his body, Snake swung one of his large arms at us. Quick to react, Donnie, Leo and me leapt over it, while it swung and hit Raphael and Mikey backward.

Landing on my feet, I grinned at Donnie. "All that jump roping really paid off." I chuckled, thinking back to when we were first waiting for Snake to arrive earlier that night.

Donnie smiled a bit, nodding.

_Oh wait, focus Arinna. There is a giant Weed monster. _

Turning back around, I cheered when Leo cut off one of Snake's arms.

Reeling back, Snake stared at his arm in horror.

_Now, was it just me, or did it sound like a dying balloon after Snake's arm was cut off? Just me? …Okay then. _

I guess I would have preferred dying balloon that the purple goo that came flying out of Snake's arm, flying right at us.

"Ew! Ew! Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me!' Mikey cried out, crawling back to avoid getting hit by the purple goo. A bit of it hit his leg, and he screamed. "Ah! It touched me!'

Running forward, I grabbed a small handkerchief out of my pocket and whipped the goo off.  
"T-Thanks Mom." He sniffled, staring at me with his large baby blue eyes.

"Any time sweet heart." I smiled, helping him to his feet.

_Now, you would think that since his arm was just cut off, Snake would get the idea that he just a weed, and that we can easily chop him down, right?_

_No_

_Life had to be unfair and let Snake's arm grow right back. I'm not even joking here. It literally grew right back within seconds._

Lifting his hand up curiously, Snake smirked at his newly grown limb.

"It grew back?" Donnie gasped. "No fair!"

_Yeah! Completely unfair! Just like how unfair it is that the Helicopter that girl is on is starting up. _

Turning to the platform, I grumbled at the sound of the Helicopter coming to life, prepared to leave, along with the girl and her father.

Looking up, I felt my heartbreak at the lost and pleading look the girl was sending us.

She was scared.

"Donnie!" Leo commanded. "Go!" Placing his hands together for my second oldest to use as leverage, Donnie rushed forward. Using all the strength his head, Leonardo threw Donnie up to the platform.

When Donnie was safely up on the next floor level, I paused when Mikey squeaked.  
"SnakeWeed is really powerful!"  
"SnakeWeed?" Raphael questioned.

"You know, his name is Snake, and now he is a weed-" Mikey began to explain.

"We get it." His brother sighed.

Chuckling I pulled an arrow out and fired it as our enemies leg, hitting him where is knee should be.

_If… Weeds had Knees that is. _

Crying out in pain, he yanked the arrow out, glaring at me.

I dove out of the way when he swiped at me. Rolling across the ground, I jumped when my back hit against the wall. Looking up it, I grinned at the sight of a mini platform a few feet above.

Jumping up to said platform, I got a clear view of the ground below. Pulling out an arrow, I narrowed my eyes at the approaching Kraang robots. As my sons attacked, as Mikey newly named him, SnakeWeed, I fired at the Kraang.

I aimed straight for their guns and heads.

Whenever one would lift its gun to fire at the boys, I took them out without a second thought.

I did this for a few second, realizing I would eventually run out of arrows if I continued at this pace.

_Oh Arrows, why must you be so short in supply? Why? _

"Ah!"

I gasped at the sound of Leonardo scream. Standing up, my eyes widened at the sight of Leonardo being tossed around like a rag doll.

"The Power conduits'!" Leonardo gasped out.  
"Are we really going to start talking about that again!?" Raphael demanded, unsure of how to save his brother.

I reached for an arrow, but paused when Leonardo called to his brothers.

Reaching up, he opened his mouth and bit down on his sword to hold it in place (_Oh well, that is super dangerous)_ as he made hang signals to his younger brothers. Focusing in on the signals, I looked towards the power conduits'.

_Draw SnakeWeed towards the power conduits'? _

_Roger that Leo._

It was an inspiring sight when Raphael and Michelangelo nodded, understanding their brother without having to use words.

It was amazing how far they had already come from earlier this night.

Raphael and Michelangelo rushed forward to free their brother as I turned back to the Kraang robots that continued to flood out of the building. As more came out, one glanced up at the sky, as if he saw something.

Following his gaze and looking up, my eyes widened when I saw Donnie throw himself at the helicopter, grabbing onto the bottom of it. "Donnie!" I gasped.

_And I thought my whole Van adventure was dangerous! He is so grounded when he gets down from there!_

The helicopter continued to slowly ascend, carrying Donatello with it. He moved across the bottom of it, hoping to reach the door and make it to the girl and her Father.

Aware that he was on the helicopter, the door opened. Two robots poked their head outs of the door, pointing their guns at him. Donnie gasped, unprepared to dodge.

With a quick set of motions I placed an arrow against my bow and aimed upward. It was high, but if I put enough strength into it…

I fired, hitting one of the robot's guns dead on.

The robot pulled its gun back in surprise.

From below I could see Donnie place a throwing star between his toes before he flipped upward, smashing it against the robot's head. Taken aback, Donnie had enough time to wrap his legs around the two robot's shoulders and yank them both out of the helicopter.

_That's my boy. _

As the Robot Donnie pulled out of the helicopter fell, it whirled around, pointing its gun back up at my son. It fired, making Donnie scream as the helicopter got knocked side to side.

_"_Donnie!" I gasped when the robot hit the plan perfectly to cause the whole thing to rock, knocking both him and the girl off and falling towards the ground.

Grabbing the girl, Donatello narrowed his eyes, using several different parts of the building to stop his fall until at last he flipped down to the lowest fall.  
"Are you okay?" he asked the girl. Breathing heavily, still in shock to have survived, she looked towards the disappearing helicopter.  
"…Dad." She whispered softly.

Frowning, I jumped down to the two. "Are you both alright."  
"Mom!" Donnie grinned at the sight of me. "Yeah, we're fine," he helped the girl to her feet.

"Good." I placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Come on, it isn't safe here."  
She looked at me helplessly.

Giving her a warm smile, I squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm Arinna."  
"…April." She nodded back.

"Nice to meet you April. Come on, we're going to get you out of here."  
"Where are the guys?"

"Over by that power generator." I said bluntly, motioning to it. My third eldest son's eyes widened at the scene before him. While Raph and Mikey were running around, trying to draw the Kraang's fire to them, Leonardo was leading SnakeWeed straight towards the Power generator, where our trap would soon be set.

"What are they doing?!" I heard Donnie demanded. "They are leading him straight to that power generator! That is incredible stupid!" he paused. "But brilliant. Or… Or both." He laughed.

April blinked at him, not sure what was going on.

"Definitely both." I sighed.

Tossing the throwing star, Leonardo smirked. "Come and get me Stinkweed!' he taunted, making an odd face at the monster. Growling, SnakeWeed lunged, but missed Leo when he leapt over his head. Landing on Snakeweed's back, Leo taunted the Kraang Robots, hoping they would fire at him and the power generator.

When they began to fire, he jumped out of the way, letting the shots take hit the power generator, igniting it, causing a large BOOM.

Covering my head, I flinched when the thing exploded, taking SnakeWeed and a few of the Kraang with it.

_I sort of felt a little bad for SnakeWeed. First he got attacked by teenage mutant ninja turtles (haha), then he got mutated into a giant weed, got electrocuted, and now he just blew up into smithereens. _

_Even he didn't deserve something as bad as that. _

I didn't have much time to think about it when Raphael grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the exit. Glancing over my shoulder at that scattered remains of SnakeWeed, I sighed.

_The poor guy. _

-0000-

After we escaped the Kraang base, we didn't want to take April home, knowing the Kraang would most likely search for her there.

When we asked if she had anywhere else to say, she thankfully told us that her Aunt also lived in town.

As April went inside, unable to explain what happened to her dad, and simply hopping for a place to stay, she opened her window to talk to us.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you gonna be alright?" Donnie stepped forward, concerned.

"I guess. My Aunt says I can stay here as long as I'd like." April announced with a sigh. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled her knees close to her chest. "But I'll be a lot better once I track down the creeps that took my Dad."

"Won't the Police help?" Leo questioned.

_Oh, sweet, naïve Leo. _

Chuckling, April glanced at him. "Funny thing. When you tell them your Dad was kidnapped by aliens brains in robots bodies… they don't take you all that seriously."

"I hear that." Mikey sighed. I reached out, patting his back.

"April.' Donnie spoke up. "I promise you we will not rest until we find him."

"We wont?" Raphael frowned.

Elbowing him, Leo sent his brother a glare. "No, we wont." He insisted.

"Thank you." She said softly. "But it's not your fight." She looked at her knees sadly.

"Yes." Donnie reached forward to place his hand on top of hers. "It is."

Surprised, April looked up to him with a warm and thankful smile.

Blushing, he smiled sheepishly, quickly stepping away.

Nodding to her, the boys began to move up the building to head home. With a smile, Donnie waved to our new human friend, before moving after his brothers.

Watching him go, I paused to look at April. _It must have been so hard, for her to lose her Father. I know the feeling well. _

"Hey." I nudged her a bit. She looked at me dully. "If it means anything, at all, I understand."

She frowned. "How would you understand loosing your Dad?" she grumbled.

I smiled sadly. The memory of losing my Mother, Brother, and slowly my Dad, rushing through my mind. "You would be surprise how well I know of that feeling." I looked forward towards the city. Lifting her head, April's eyes widened.

I smiled warmly at her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "If you need anything, just call. We will come."

"…Thank you." She stepped back into the room, slowly closing her window. Giving her a grin, I leapt off the side of the balcony, after my family.

-000-

Moving to sit on the couch, I let out a small sigh. _What a day. _

I was happy though. My boys returned home safely.

_However, that girl, April, she still worried me. The Kraang would continue to search for her, meaning she might always be in danger now. _

_Not to mention, her Father was still being help by the Kraang. How were they ever going to find him?  
_Rubbing my temple, I glanced at the Dojo where Splinter was currently talking to Leonardo.

It made me smile at how good of a leader Leonardo turned out to be. He would lead his brothers well.

"EVERYBODY! COME HERE!" Mikey suddenly screamed.

Jumping in surprise, I almost fell of the couch. "W-What?" I stammered, gawking at him.

"We made the news!' he cheered.

Leaning forward, my eyes widened at the latest New's Report.

"_A report of, get this, Ninja's in New York!" _The reporter announced with a smile

_Oh no._

_"Don't believe me? After residence reported a disturbance, the Police recovered this." _There was a pause as the screen changed to a picture of one of our family's signature throwing stars.

Donnie and Mikey grinned at each other.

"Hmm." I mused when Splinter glanced at me. "I wonder who's it is?"  
Splinter tilted his head, not sure what I meant.  
"Well, the boys were constantly throwing those willy nilly. What is Donnie's from the helicopter? Or was it Leonardo's from the explosion?" I explained.

_Don't judge my questions. _

"I think it was Donnie's." Raphael folded his arms.

Donnie pumped his fist in the air in victory.

"_For Channel 6News, this is Carios Chang O'Brien," _He winked,_ "Gambe, saying, Hi-Ya!"_

_"_This is awesome!" Mikey cackled. "We're going to be famous!" he made some funny faces as he ran to me. "Did you see Mom?!"

"Yes, I saw." I patted his head. _Though I wonder, should we truly be celebrating over this?  
"_You must be more careful." Splinter spoke up, speaking to his sons sternly to get his point across. "A ninja's most powerful weapon is the shadows. Being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing."

"Relax sensei." Raphael said over his shoulder with a smirk. "It's one little news story. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Yeah." I chuckled.

I paused, tilting my head up to the ceiling a bit.

_Wait…_

_What was with this bad feeling I suddenly got? _

_-000-_

_Little did the Hamato family known, in Tokyo Japan; a dark figure watched the same New York Video, repeating it over and over._

The man, sitting in a large business chair, smirked.

"So, my old enemy is in New york and training his own army." The man spoke to himself. "At last I can finish what I started so long ago." He paused to look to his right. "Prepare my jet." He commanded.

The darkly dressed soldier nodded, rushing off.

Rising to his feet, the man rose to his feet, placing a metal helmet on his head.

_He was, Oroku Saki. Or, better known as… the Shredder. _

_"_I'm going to visit an old friend." The Shredder announced. Turning around, Shredder looked to the side of the room.

A lone figure stood, leaning against the wall casually. He was covered head to toe in the traditional Foot armor, but had an extra red marking on his chest to show his status. He was a Foot elite, Shredder's Third in command.

"Vader." Shredder called to him. "You shall accompany me along with Karai."

Looking to his Master, the so-called 'Vader', nodded. "Of course, Master." He bowed a bit. Slowly lifting his head, he turned back to the window, staring down at the city with darkened eyes.

_New York huh? Well, can't say I've ever been there before. This should be fun. _

**_DUN DUN DUN! What is this? A new character named Vader?  
Since you know, team Hamato has a new character to their side, Arinna, I thought I would add someone new to Shredder's side as well. Someone Arinna would fight against/ main enemy. :D_**

**_Not sure if any of you will like Vader or not though. He will come into the story more when Karai comes in. ^_^_**


	8. Episode three Part one

_I didn't like this. Something about it was just… it just didn't seem right!_

_"Vince." I called. _

_In front of me, a tall man, around 6'2 was placing a pocketknife into his jacket. Looking over his broad shoulders, a warm smile met mine. "Yes, Arinna?" a soothing and familiar voice inquired. This was my older Brother. He was five years older then me, and had been me guardian after my mother disappeared and my father go arrested. _

_Only 16 at the time, I hugged my pillow close to my chest. It was late, around 3 in the morning. "Where are you going?" _

_Turning around to face me completely, Vincent was covered head to toe in black, as if he was pretending to be some sort of ninja. _

_Vincent always loved Ninja's when we were little. _

_"I'm heading out." He explained quickly. _

_I frowned. "…You're not going after that gang that robbed the Mr. Terrins store, are you?" _

_Vincent suddenly frowned, looking away from my gaze. "What they did wasn't right." He said slowly. "I'm just going to make sure they return what isn't there's."  
"Please Vincent." I begged, stepping forward to grab his arm. "Let the police handle them. It is dangerous for you to go on your own."_

_I hated it when my Brother would run off by himself. In his own way, he was like vigilante. Which was dangerous work to involve yourself with. _

_With a smile, Vincent took my hand. "I will be fine." He assured. _

_"But-" _

_Reaching out, he placed a hand on the back of my head and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I will return." He swore. "Even if it takes a few hours, I will."_

_I didn't like the sound of that, and bit my lip. "You promise?"_

_Pulling away, he grinned widely. "I promise." We pinky promised and he kissed me on the forehead. _

_However, I could see it in his eyes. There was something more than him just going to get Mr. Terrin's money back. "Vincent." I spoke up, making him pause at the door. _

_He didn't look at me, but I could tell he was listening. _

_"…Are you mad?"_

_I could see how tense his shoulders were. Vincent actually got mad very easily, but was amazing in hiding it and only vented out his frustrations through his punching bag. _

_"What makes you ask that?" he questioned, his voice low.  
"I know you." I answered simply. With a small snort, he shrugged. _

_"I guess so."_

_"So you're going for revenge?"_

_"Is that a bad thing?" Vincent tilted his head. _

_"Well… sort of." I shrugged. "Revenge and anger is… I mean there-" I didn't know how to explain how I felt about the two subjects. _

_Reaching out a hand, Vincent caressed my hair. "If it makes you feel better, I will try to only go after the money." _

_"Try?" I repeated, worried _

_He frowned, clenching his fist. "Try." He nodded. "It… well, you know me. I'm a weird guy." He stuck out his tongue playfully, giving me a peace sign. "Be back soon. "With that, he left. He had pinky promised me to return. _

_That was the last time I saw my brother. _

_The next morning, he wasn't there. I waited all day, and thought I would go looking for the gang members he went after myself. I worried that he might have been caught, and beaten to death, or who knows what else. _

_However, when I got close to the harbor, I saw police cars surrounding the area. In the night before, there had been an explosion. _

_A few gangs around the city had been involved, and several had died. No bodies were recognizable. _

_I prayed with everything I had that my brother wasn't one of those corpses but… he didn't return home. _

_I refuse to believe though that he is dead. He just… he couldn't be. My brother couldn't be killed by something like that. _

_He just couldn't! But why then? Why did he never return?!_

_We pinky promised!_

_Vincent!_

With a gasp, I pushed myself up from my sheets, a cold sweat shacking my body. Breathing heavily, I stared at my wall for a few seconds, letting myself calm down.

After a short while, I pulled my legs close to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut.

_A dream? No, more of a memory. A terrible Memory. _

Rolling out of bed, I glanced at my clock. It was 12 Midnight.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while I moved towards the kitchen. Thinking it over, I remember that the boys were still out, patrolling the city.

Making myself some Coco, I sat down on the table, wrapping myself tightly in a thin blanket.

It had been a very long time since I dreamed about the memory my brother disappeared. Though I often thought of it, I hadn't had a flash back that realistic before.

Taking a sip of my coco, I recalled all the times I would spend with my brother. He was truly amazing.

He reminded me so much of my sons. He was strong and a great leader, like Leonardo. Brave and loyal like Raphael. Smart and kind like Donatello. Yet he always was so sweet and funny, just like Michelangelo.

I didn't go a day where the boys didn't remind me of my brother in some way or form. Sometimes it hurt to be reminded of him so often, but it was also nice to be reminded of all the good times I had with him.

_"Hajime!"_

Snapping out of my daze, I lifted my head from the table at the sound of Splinter's voice in the dojo. The oh so familiar sound of arrows being shot caught my attention.

_Had the boys returned? Why would they be training now of all the times? _

Lifting myself off of my chair, I wrapped my small blanket around my shoulders, grabbed my coco, and moved to the dojo. As I moved towards the door, the sounds paused for only a few second before I could hear some voices.

"You move like a bloated buffalo!" Michelangelo's voice laughed.

_Huh? What in the world were they doing? Splinter didn't usually allow talking within the boys training, because it would distract them. _

Carefully stepping up the steps to the dojo, I peeked in to see what was going on.

"What's the matter Raph?" the first thing I could see was my oldest son, Leonardo, pulling back an arrow towards his brother, "Gonna cry?" Leo inquired with a mocking tone.

Eyes widened slightly at what in the world was going on, I opened the door a bit more to see Raphael covered head to toe in arrows. It must have been a dodging exercise that he wasn't doing so well in.

"I-" Raphael got hit on the side of the head. "Am-" another arrow hit the other side of his head. "Not-" a third arrow struck the back of his skull. "Gonna cry!" he screamed in rage, just to be shot in the forehead.

_Oh, the poor dear. Wonder what brought this on though? _

Falling backwards, Raphael hit the ground with a huff.

"Ah!" Mikey sighed dreamily. "I wish this moment could last forever."

_Well, Raphael was always picking on Michelangelo the most. _

"You know what?' Raphael grumbled, throwing his Sais to the ground "Forget this. This is stupid!"

"Ugh, it didn't.' Mikey whined in disappointment. Raphael turned; making Mikey jumped to see just how many arrows covered Raphael's back.

_It was… honestly, super adorable. I wasn't sure why, but he just looked so cute walking around with all those arrows on him. _

Watching quietly, Raphael stalked towards Splinter, who stared down at him silently.

"Niconinsation is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility." Splinter explained. "You can not be a true ninja until you master it."

_Haha, I always found that word so weird. Niconinsation. It sounded like some sort of Shampoo. _

Raphael looked at the ground, ashamed, the arrows popping off his skull in the process. Mikey giggled at the sight, getting a cold glare from his older brother.

"Understood?" Splinter narrowed his eyes. Glancing at his hand, Raphael nodded.  
"…Hai, Sensei." He agreed.

"You must get that video back. Using _reason, _not force."

Raphael looked at the ground, thinking over what in the world he was possible going to do to make that happen. _Reason was never something Raphael used often. Force had always been the answer to him._ _It must have been hard for him to do as Splinter said to get the video-_

_Wait, what video?_

Opening the door all the way, the boys paused to look at me.

"Arinna." Splinter blinked. "I apologize, did we wake you?"

"Oh…" I paused, not sure whether or not I wanted to bring up my dream now, especially in front of the boys. "No, not at all. I was thirsty and was grabbing myself a drink." I held up my coco. "What is this about a video?" I titled my head.

My sons all looked to Raphael, who frowned. "We were…" he paused, not sure how to explain. "Some guy saw us fighting the Kraang and recorded us."

_They did what?!_

"What?" I gasped. "You have to get that video back!"

"Don't worry Mom." Leonardo assured quickly. "We will." He sent a look to Raphael.

"How did this guy get a video of you boys in the first place? I inquired.

Once again, all eyes fell on Raphael.

"Well, a certain _somebody, _blew our cover to the Kraang, then got into some fight with the a pedestrian." Donnie explained.

"A pedestrian?" I questioned. "Well… it happens. Especially here in New York."

As I moved towards the boys, I paused at Raphael. Slowly reaching forward, I plucked an arrow from off his back.

I smiled. "So you were having practice with the bow. Mind if I join?"

The boys suddenly flinched, their backs straightening. "Uh…." They said nervously. "N-No thanks."

"Huh?" I blinked. "Why not?"

"Well um, you know mom we are uh… really tired." Leo faked a yawn. "And we want to uh- save our strength for the guy with the video."  
"Yeah." Donnie agreed quickly

"Tried?" Splinter inquired with a tiny smirk. "From what I saw just now when you were practicing with Raphael, you all seemed very lively."

"Oh! Uh-" Leo wasn't sure how to get out of the situation.

_What? Did they not want to practice with me or something? Do I smell?_

"So I can?" Suddenly from under my blanket I whipped out my bow.

"What the- how long have you had that with you?" Raphael gawked at me.

"It was tapped to my back.' I explained. _For safety measures really. _

"Do you always do that?" Mikey blinked.

"Yeah."  
"So then…" Donnie trailed off. "You even sleep with it tapped to your back?"

"Of course." I grinned.

"…Isn't that uncomfortable?" Mikey blinked.

"Why would it be?"

The boys exchanged looks but said nothing more.

_Weirdoes._

"So, come on. Can't I train with you all?' I gave them the best puppy dog look I could muster. They all flinched, looking at each other. None of them looked too happy about it, but couldn't go against my look, so they agreed.

"Yay!" I cheered, moving to grab the practice arrows. The boys groaned slightly, moving into place.

_This would be so much fun!_

Struggling a bit to reach a few arrows stuck to his back, Raphael grumbled to himself. Lifting my bow, the boys bent their legs, their focus suddenly completely on me.

_Oh, wait a minute…_

Before I fired, I looked at Raph. "Raphael, honey, you can sit this one out if you want." I announced.

Surprised, he looked at me.

"I mean, I think you've had enough practice for one day." I motioned to the arrows on his back. Blinking, he sent his brothers a little smirk of victory.

"If you insist mom." He said quickly. His brothers gawked at him as he moved to sit next to Splinter, who said nothing, but had a slightly smile on his face.

"Hajime!" Splinter commanded.

As soon as the words come out of his mouth I fired one of my practice arrows, hitting Mikey directly in the chest. Not expecting such a fast arrow, he fell back onto his shell.

_I have to admit something. I love my bow. I really, really do. I've named her Lily. _

_She has been with me through so many battles, that I trust her with my life, even if she isn't real. _

_Also, when I pull out Lily, I sort of change. I don't know how to explain it. I just get so into the battle, that I sometimes forget where exactly I am or who I am fighting. _

_Well… some times._

Leaping up I fired again. Donnie tried to dodge to the left, but I had prepared for that and angle the arrow a little to the left to hit his foot. Landing back on the ground I somersaulted back, grabbed an arrow, and threw it, hitting Leonardo's shoulder.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You didn't shot that one! You threw it."

"And?" I titled my head, throwing another one, hitting his other arm.

"Well-" he ducked down in case I decided to throw another one. "Isn't that- cheating?"

"How so?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't think of a reason why. I smirked, firing again, this time, hitting him straight in the forehead. He fell to the ground, similar to how Raph did earlier.  
"Oh." Raph grimaced with a smirk behind me.

_We went on like this for a few minutes before the boys collapsed, calling surrender. _

"Aww." I whined. "But we we're just getting starting."

"We… really gotta get going mom." Leo gasped for breath, holding up a shaky finger. "…The video…"

"Yeah! The video…" Donnie chuckled nervously; glad to have an excuse to leave.

With a pout, I nodded. "Okay. Come back soon."

The boys quickly got to their feet and nodded. Giving Splinter and me a bow, they rushed off. As I watched them go, looked up at Splinter.

"I get the feeling they don't like training with me." I announced.

"That is because you show no mercy." Splinter explained bluntly.

"Huh? No mercy?" I gawked at him. "I do to."

"Rarely." He moved to walk back to his meditation matt. I followed him, frowning.

"You don't really show mercy either." I pointed out.  
"I show more then you." He gave me a knowing smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him. With a chuckle, he motioned for me to sit. "Now, tell me Arinna-" he paused. "What truly woke up tonight?"

I froze, mid way from sitting down. Plopping down onto my butt, I blinked wildly at him. _How did he-?_

_"…_What do you mean?" I asked.

"A drink of water?" Splinter mused. "I know you better then that Arinna."

Opening my mouth to argue my case, I pause, and frowned. With a heavy sigh, I shrugged. "Okay… you got me."

Splinter nodded, rubbing his chin.

Reaching for my blanket, I wrapped it around my shoulders, suddenly feeling cold. "I had a nightmare."

"Of?"

"…My brother."

Splinter slowly lowered his hand, looking concerned. "Was it off the night he disappeared?"

I nodded meekly. "Yes."

Knowing how tough of a subject my brother is for me, Splinter reached out to place a hand on my shoulder. "Would you like to talk about it?"

I smiled at him thankfully. "Thanks, but no thanks Splinter. I can't change what happened, no matter how much I talk about it."

Splinter nodded in understandement. "I am always here though Arinna." He reminded. "If you should need someone to talk to."

I grinned weakly at him. "Thank you."

After a short while, I closed my eyes and began to meditate with Splinter. It was moments in the day like these that I could fully relax and just let my mind wonder.

Yeah.

….

"Splinter…"  
"Yes?"

"…You told Raphael to go talk to that guy using reason, not force… right?"

Splinter nodded within his mediation.

"…Think that will end well?"

"Not at all."

I snorted.

**Wahoo! Another chapter! Now that my life is starting to slow down a bit now, hopefully I'll be able to update faster now! :D**


	9. Episode Three Part Two

_What do you do when you love and hate something all at the same time? Do you try to find ways to love it completely or just ignore it? _

_Cause, that is how I'm feeling with sleep right now. _

_I love sleep cause, you know, it helps me re-fresh my body. I hate it though because it gives me wacky nightmares sometimes. Like tonight for instance. _

_After that dream about my brother I refused to go back to sleep. So I trained with Splinter a bit after the boys left. We trained for a whole hour before we took a break and I went to go make Splinter and me tea. _

_Splinter loved to drink herbal tea after we trained. _

As I began to make some tea for Splinter and me, I paused when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Whipping it out, I put it to my ear with a smile.

"Yello?"

"_Huh?" _the voice on the other end sounded confused.

"Sorry." I chuckled. "I mean Hello."

_ Oh uh… Hello, Ms. Arinna."_

I blinked. "April?" I inquired.

"_That's me."_

"Oh hello there. Is everything alright?" I asked, worried. "Are you in trouble?"

"_No, not at all. I just… wanted to call." _

_Odd._

_I remember I had given April my phone number, just in case she needed us, but I never thought she would call for anything else. _

_"_I see." I tilted my head. "Well, my question still stands. Is there anything you need?"  
_"Sort of_…" April trailed off. "_I just wanted to call because um… well, just to see if you would pick up actually."_

I was confused by that sentence. "I… don't follow." I admitted.

"_Ah sorry. I just… actually, never mind. It was stupid anyway."_

"No, no, not at all. You can tell me. I wont find it stupid, I swear." I said quickly, hoping she didn't hang up.

The other line was silent for a while, until a sigh reached my ears. "_I guess I just… wanted to make sure that all of this was actually happening."_

I frowned at that.

"_I keep waking up every morning and um- night, thinking that all this is just a dream. That my Dad wasn't kidnapped and that I never actually met you guys. Then I start to realize it isn't a dream and I-" _there was another long pause.

Slowly lowering the cup I still had in my hands, I felt my heart clench. "…Feel lonely?" I guessed.

I guess I surprised her, because she began to stammer. _"H-How did you-?"_  
"We've all had our own moments of loneliness April." I smiled warmly, holding the phone close. "I understand how you feel… more than you realize."

"…_You do?"_

"Yes." I answered honestly. "I'm sorry you feel the way you do. A nice girl like yourself doesn't deserve that. I promise that my boys and I will do everything in our power to rescue your Father."

"…_Thank you Ms. Arinna."_

"Arinna is fine dear." I chuckled. "But hey, listen. If you ever feel lonely, or… just need someone to talk to, or even just to hang out, you can always come here. We're all just a phone call away."

"_Thank you Arinna." _April said, sounding a little better then when she first called. "_I'd like that. Do you all like um… movies or something?"_

"Hah. Do we? April, Hun, the boys love movies."

_"Even Leonardo_?"

"Even Leonardo…. Especially if the movie involves Space Heroes."

"_Hah, he watches that show?"  
_"Adores it." I mused, placing two teacups on a small tray for Splinter and me. We both shared a good laugh, letting a calming feeling settle over us. Glancing at the clock, I smiled when April suddenly yawned. "It is late." I announced.

"_Yeah."_

"You should head off to bed. You have school tomorrow, correct?"  
She groaned slightly, not wanting to head off to high school in the morning.

I laughed again. "Being tired will only make it worse. Besides, High School is never that bad."

"_We have both obviously had very different high school lives."_

"Perhaps so." I mused. "It is all a matter of perspective and how you see the day though."  
"_Yeah… I guess."_

"Well, good night April. I hope you sleep well."

"_You two Arinna. And um… thanks, for talking to me."_

"Any time. Oh and… April?"

"_Hmm?"_

_"_If it means anything… at all, I think you're one of the bravest girls I've ever met."

The other line was silent. _"…Really?_

"I know all of this is hard for you." I continued. "But… you are pushing through it amazingly. And I don't really know your Father, but being a parent myself, I am sure he would be very proud of you right now."

"…_Thank you Arinna. That means a lot to me." _April said softly.

"I'm glad. Good bye April, sweet dreams."

"_Good bye." _ With that we both hung up our phones.

_April was a really nice girl. It felt awful that she had to be put through all of this. I meant what I said before; she didn't deserve it. I could only hope that we would be able to find her Father soon. _

Lifting up the small tray, I moved back to the Dojo. When I entered, I could see Splinter working on his strikes with a Katana blade.

"Splinter?" I called softly. He paused to glance at me, smiling.

"Come in Arinna." He nodded.

With a smile I moved to the center of the room and placed the tray on the mat. Splinter soon joined me and took the cup from my hands.

"Thank you." He said softly, taking a sip. I grinned, taking a sip of my own.

_When I was younger I hated tea. I never tasted good to me, no matter the kind. Maybe because I never really tried to add flavoring or something? _

_Or maybe… it was because my mother would always drink tea when I was little. Maybe every time I drank it, I was just reminded of her? I dunno. _

_All I know now is that I actually really enjoy it. I have good memories to go along with the tea now, so it is all right. _

_If that makes sense. I'm not sure how to explain how a food or drink can change in taste with the memories you have with them. _

_"_Do you think the boys will return home soon?" I inquired softly.

"I believe so." Splinter nodded.

We let a comforting silence fill the air.

_We always were fine in silence. You know what I mean?  
Like, say you are talking to someone, and then you get to that awkward moment where you don't know what to say anymore and there is just silence? _

_Splinter and me never really have those moments. Well, there was that one time when we had this big argument a few years back, but that silence had a different meaning to it. We had refused to talk to each other due to this argument we had. _

_It was a really awkward time. _

_Thankfully we haven't fought like that for a while. I get really childish, well, more than usual, when I argue with someone. I mean, I've gotten mad at people before, but I've never felt furious. _

_Like I've hated some one. _

_So when I argue with people, I don't really know how to show my frustration, so I do little things to them that would make me mad. _

_For instance, when I was arguing with Splinter a few years back, I would burn his bacon at breakfast. It was completely childish, I know, but I would be really frustrated if someone did that to me on purpose. So I guess I thought Splinter would feel the same, I dunno. _

"Hehe." I giggled at the memory, covering my mouth. Splinter looked up in surprise.

"Is something amusing?" he inquired.

"Oh, no, not really." I waved him off. "I was just thinking of something that happened a while ago."

Splinter nodded. "Ah yes, there we many amusing moments in the past."

"Like the boys." I pointed out.

"Especially." Splinter agreed.

I grinned, "Remember that time when Leonardo lost his first baby tooth, and cried because he didn't understand they were suppose to do that?"

Splinter chuckled slightly, nodding. "Yes." He mused. "Or perhaps the time Michelangelo went through that 'animal' stage?"  
"That was so cute!" I laughed. _For those who probably have no idea what we are talking about; when Mikey was 5 he would watch the animal channel a lot. That was around the only time in his life he actually wanted to learn something. He loved to learn about animals. As soon as he would learn about them, he would imitate them. For days he would pretend to be an animal then move onto something new._

_I remember one morning waking up to the sound of a cute little voice giggling, "Hoot" like an owl next to my bed. I'm not joking! Mikey stood there for 10 minutes just saying "Hoot" until I woke up and turned on the light. Then he giggled wildly, flapped his arms, and pretended to fly away out of the room. _

_He was so precious. _

"There was that time Donatello wanted to learn medicine, so he wrapped Michelangelo up in bandages to practice." I chuckled.  
"Ah yes, he wrapped all of his brothers up until they couldn't even move." Splinter mused.

"They made really cute mummies though."

Splinter nodded in agreement. "Or perhaps the time Raphael first found Spike?"

"Oh, that was so cute and sweet." I cooed, cupping my cheeks like a fan girl. "And he was so determined to keep him. And the way his eyes lit up when Spike ate that berry from his finger for the first time."

We both shared a small chuckle, until it died down and Splinter looked at the ground. Seeing the look, I titled my head at his sudden mood change.

"What is wrong?" I asked softly.

Splinter met my gaze, before sighing. "I must admit that thinking of Raphael it… has me concerned."

"Why do you say that?" I inquired.

With another sigh, Splinter shook his head. "I am afraid he shall never learn to control his anger. Perhaps more meditation is in order."

"Will that truly help him control his anger?"

"It will help him control his various emotions that cloud his mind."

Frowning, I looked to the ceiling. _Were emotions of Anger… really a bad thing though? Sure, they sometimes clouded your judgment; but does that really mean you should just close them all of?_

"I wonder… will that really help?" I mumbled to myself, keeping my eyes on the roof above. Lifting his head, Splinter blinked.

"Meditation is the key to controlling and strengthening yourself in many ways Arinna."

"…That's not what I meant." I said, keeping my eyes on the roof.

_When I was younger, and living with my brother, he taught me many things. Vincent, my brother, adored quotes from the past. Different quotes that showed the true nature of mankind. _

_He would often tell me them, when I doubted something or myself in my life, and they always stuck with me through thick and thin. _

I slowly looked back at him, our gazes locking. "…We can live without religion and meditation, but we cannot survive with out human emotion." I quoted.

Surprised, Splinter stared at me in bewilderment.

"…Quote by Dalai Lama." I finished quickly, slightly embarrassed for saying my thoughts out loud. "Sorry for blurting it out."

Thinking my words over, Splinter slowly smiled. "It is alright. However, I wonder what it is you truly mean?"

"Oh…" I looked at my feet. "I uh… well, I'm not sure how to explain it myself." I admitted. "I guess I just… don't find Anger… all that bad?"

"How so?"

"Um…." I struggled to explain. Seeing how hard it was for me, Splinter held up his hand.  
"Think it over Arinna. When you have deciphered it, please, share with me."

_I found it sort of surprising that he wanted to know where my thoughts were, but also thankful. _

_"_Thanks."

_BAAM!_

We lifted our heads to the doors when something within the main living room of the Lair was hit. There was the sound of someone cursing, before they stomped to the kitchen.  
"That was Raphael." I noted. "They have returned."

I listened closer, but could only hear Raphael, not his brothers. I frowned at that.

Splinter seemed to notice the same thing and rose to his feet. "I shall go speak with him." He announced, hearing his sons frustrated growls and punches of anger. I nodded, watching him leave.

When he was gone, I looked at my hand.

_…Anger…_

_I know it was a weird thing to think about but… I didn't feel like anger was all that bad. I felt like there was something good about it too. _

_…But what?_

**_WAHOO! Next chapter is up! Any of you see the latest season yet? Or perhaps the latest episode with Leo and the new foot ninjas?_**

**_0.0 Things are getting intense! _**


	10. Episode Three Part Three

Splinter and me stared at each other, our eyes narrowed.

"Raphael is angry." I announced.

"Yes."  
"At something that happened on the mission."

"Most likely." Splinter nodded again.

"I'm tired.' I announced.

"You seem wide awake." Splinter and me glanced at the door, knowing one of use would have to go talk to Raphael.

"I've been faking so you don't worry." I explained/lied/oddly enough, told partly the truth.

"Then why don't you head back to sleep?"

"…I'm exhausted, that doesn't mean I can fall asleep." I pointed out.

"Oh, so is that why you seem unable to go speak with your son?" Splinter glanced at the door again.

"No, I'm just saying I am tired, and that my speech to him probably wouldn't end well. SO perhaps, _you_ should go." I motioned to the door.  
"I believe I've already talked to Raphael today about his anger."

"Ah true, however, I was the one who talk to Raphael about his anger all last week. And I'm _tired._" I lifted a finger in slight victory

"You do no seem tired-"

"…" I suddenly collapsed on the floor, snoring loudly. Surprised, Splinter looked down at me.

"Arinna."

I didn't move and continued to snore.  
"I am well aware that you are not asleep Arinna." He narrowed his eyes.

I snored louder.

With a sigh, Splinter moved to the door to talk to Raphael.

_VICTORY!_

As soon as the door was close I lifted my head with a triumphant smirk. Sitting up, I cackled softly. Listening carefully, I could hear Splinter move into the kitchen wear Raphael was. No long in hearing range, I looked around at the dojo.

_Don't get me wrong. _

_It isn't that I don't like to talk to Raphael. Hardly the case. I want to be there for him whenever he needs help, or whenever he is angry. _

_However, I feel that right now, I wouldn't be much help to him. _

_Besides, I knew what Splinter would say to Raphael. _

_He would speak of his beloved wife, Teng Shen. How he lost his rage many years ago when the Shredder insulted him in front of her. _

_That slowly, over times, their rivalry grew to hatred. _

_…Wait… what?_

_Hatred? Was that all it was? _

Lifting my hand up to my face, I bit down on my thumb. It was sort of a habit I did when I was confused and couldn't think a problem through.

Chewing down on the top of my nail, I sighed.

_Why was this whole Hatred thing bugging me so much anyway? Hatred is hatred, that is all it was. It was when you despised someone so much that all you wished was for his or her down fall. You wanted nothing to do with them, or in Shredder's case, you wished to watch them suffer. _

_Nothing good came out of hatred. Splinter has told me that more than once. That Hatred is something that just builds up insides, poisoning your very being, until it bursts out in negative ways. _

Moving to my feet, I looked around to the empty dojo. I waited a few minutes before dragging Splinter and my empty cups and headed to the kitchen.

Just as I got close, a voice stammered out.

"B-But, i-it wasn't your fault. Shredder insulted you. You had no choice." Raphael argued.

I froze from entering the kitchen, realizing the conversation was still going on. Standing to the side of the door, I listened carefully.  
"No choice?" Splinter asked from inside the room. "I could have _chosen_ to ignore him. I could have _chosen _to let his words wash right over me. Like a river over stone." Splinter paused, his voice growing dark. "But I let him anger me." He sighed. "It was I would made his words into weapons." There was another paused. "That is the choice I made. What choice will you make?" he asked Raphael before turning to leave.

Pressing my back to the wall, I slowly slide down to the ground.

As Splinter left the kitchen, he glanced to me, confused to why I was sitting there.

"I thought you were tired." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Exhausted." I agreed, hugging my knees close. "And confused."

"Of?"

"…My own mind on a certain topic."

"What topic?" he inquired.

Lifting my head, I looked up at him helplessly. "No offense Splinter but… I think I should try and figure this one out by myself."

Tilting his head, he slowly nodded in understandement. "Very well Arinna. I am always here though, if you wish to discuss this topic."

"Thanks." I said as he passed, watching as he returned to the dojo.

_Stupid Brain! Would you just figure it out already? _

_Hatred brings bad things! It clouds your mind, makes you do stupid things! Like what happened with Splinter and Shredder. Those two had been such good friends, yet something as simple as a girl broke them apart! I'm as big as a fan of love as everybody else, but to become mortal enemies over one girl sounds sort of ridiculous to me. _

_I mean, I don't blame Splinter at all for what happened. He had told me what happened a few years ago. _

_It was Shredder that attacked him because he was jealous he won over Teng Shen. Raphael was right; it wasn't Splinter's fault. _

_It was Shredder's because he seeked revenge. _

_Anger… Hatred… Revenge. _

_Revenge? That was… a subject I knew how I felt about. Unlike Anger, which I was confused about. I knew for sure I didn't like revenge. _

_Revenge was something you never truly benefitted from. _

_…Wait a minute… Maybe that is what-_

With a sigh, my second oldest suddenly marched out of the kitchen, heading towards the exit to find his brothers.

"Raphael." I called, stopping him.

Stopping, he paused to look at me. He blinked to find me on the floor leaning against the wall. Saying nothing about my position, he glanced to the exit. "I know Mom. Sensei already gave me the whole speech." He sighed.

Shacking my head, I smiled. "I was actually wondering if I could join you?"

Surprised, my second oldest lifted his head. "Oh… yeah, sure." He smiled.

Jumping to my feet, I grinned, and marched with him to the exit.

"See ya Splinter!' I called over my shoulder so he would know I was heading out with Raphael.

"Do you have your bow?!" he called back from within the dojo.

"Strapped to my back!"  
"Arrows?!"

Grabbing my bag from the hook on the way out, I called, "Got them!"

With that, the two of us left in search of my other sons. From what Raphael told me, the man that had recorded them was on the truck that belonged to the Kraang. So they had him at the moment.

Also, since there was a leak in the van, the oil would still be on the ground leading to the Kraang. Which meant all we had to do was go back to where Raphael was thrown off the van.

It wasn't too hard to find, and as soon as we got there we spotted the trail and began to follow it.

"Why did you want to come again?' Raphael asked as we leapt over rooftops together.

"Do I need a reason?" I inquired.

"Yes?"

"Then um… I required fresh air?"  
"That's it?"

"Hey." I nudged him. "You asked for a reason, there is my reason."

He smirked at me, looking ahead again. Chuckling a bit, I waited a few seconds before asking, "So, did you're talk with Splinter go well?"

Frowning, my son shrugged. "I dunno… I guess. I know I gotta control my anger but… if I could do it, I would." Raphael muttered, leaping over the roof to the next on.

Following him, I looked towards the sky. "You're anger… is like acid." I announced.

_Hmm, how was I going to word this correctly? _

"Hmm?" he glanced at me, confused.

_Okay, here is goes. I think I figured this whole anger thing out._

I held up a finger to explain. "It is like the great Mark Twain once said 'Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored that to anything in which it is poured on." I quoted.

"So I… harm myself more?" Raphael questioned.

"Yes." I reached forward to take his hand. "Controlling your feelings is something everyone struggles with Raphael, Splinter included."

"He doesn't really show it."

"Splinter often gets mad as well, does he not?" I smirked.

_Splinter gets made a lot. And I mean, a lot. It is sort of funny when he gets angry with Raphael for being Angry. I mean come on; you have to admit that is sort of funny and hypocritical._

Seeing my point, Raphael nodded. "…Yeah."

"We are human, it is our nature."

"I'm a turtle."

"It is a metaphor. You still breath, move, talk and feel like any other human." I chuckled. Raphael smirked at me. With a smile, I thought about Splinter's words. "However, Raphael, I sort of agree with Splinter."

He groaned a bit. "You going to lecture me too?"

"I didn't say that." I squeezed his hand. "I'm just saying, I think you should try to choose what you get mad at."

"Choose?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Anger is something we all go through. It is an emotion, which sometimes, actually helps us."

My son tilted his head, confused.  
I scratched the back of my head, not sure how to explain. "It's like… how if I got you mad for you not doing your training right. I kept saying how awful and such you were and got you furious to the point where you worked so hard to prove me wrong that you could do it. That sort of anger is kind of good."  
"So… there is good anger?"

I nodded. "Or, how if someone…" I paused to think. "Broke Donnie's arm and beat him up or something."

Raphael frowned at that. He was the only one allowed to beat his brothers up.

"You would get mad at that and protect Donatello, right?"

Shrugging, he nodded meekly. "Well… yeah."

"I think you being mad when someone you care about is hurt is a nice form of anger to. Or like, how you see something bad on the TV, like poor little homeless puppies that were abandoned on the street by their own. You get mad the owner would treat them like that and you go to help those little puppies by donating or adopting one yourself." I grinned.

Beginning to understand, Raphael smiled. "So, sometimes my anger is a good thing.

"Yes." I paused. "But, the anger you have right now is bad."

"It is?" he frowned

"It is indeed." I nodded. "It is bad because it is created through words. Someone insulting you, when you could simply ignore them. Like Splinter said, you could just be a river over stone." I quoted. "You're anger, is fuelled by revenge for what that man said to you."

"Revenge."

_There it was, that word._

"Hatred is sometimes good Raphael. Revenge… it never is." I said solemnly. Surprised at my tone, my son nodded in understandement.

"Okay. So then, I just gotta get angry at the right stuff."

"Ding ding! Correct!" I grinned.

We leapt across another building.

_Wahoo! I finally figured out my whole anger thing! It wasn't that I didn't like anger; it was that I just didn't like revenge, which is where most of these conversations were leading. Like Splinter and Shredder as well as Raphael and this guy he met. _

_As we leapt across another building though, I felt myself thinking back to my brother and the dream I had. _

"Sometimes though good anger…"I spoke up so softly Raphael almost didn't hear me. "Is still bad." I paused to look down at the streets.

"Mom?" he asked, not sure why I suddenly looked so sad.

I blinked. "Oh… sorry. I was just… thinking about a few things."

"Like what?" he frowned.

"…Like my brother."

"What about him?" my sons eyes widened.

I smiled sadly. "When he disappeared 17 years ago, he had went to go fight some gang that was causing trouble. He left because he was mad at them. His anger drew him near them, and he never returned.

"Mom." His voice was soft, as if he was regretting bringing up the subject.  
"Anger like that, where it takes you away from your family… It wasn't even anger actually. It was just, revenge. That is a sort of emotion that no one wins from."

"But… is that, I dunno, unfair. If someone did something to you, you just let it go?"

"Well, no." I smiled a bit at him. "I wouldn't just let him go, but I wouldn't try to push the same sufferings or pain on to them like they might have done for me. I would try to be the better person."

Raphael blinked, confused.

I sighed a bit, trying to think of how to explain this. "…The best Revenge is to be unlike him who preformed the injury." I quoted. "Quote from Marcus Aurelius."

"You seem to be quoting things a lot lately." Raphael commented.

"Yeah I know, weird right?" I gawked at him.

Landing across the final rooftop, we paused to look down at the Kraang facility below.

"There it is." I motioned to the Kraang's van.

"What are we waiting for?' Raphael whipping out his Sais with a smirk. "Lets get in there!"

"Whoop!' we cheered, leaping off the side of the building to search for Donnie, Leo and Mikey.

**Yeah! Next chapter is done! I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes you might have found in this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed it though. The final part of episode 10 will be out soon! :D**


End file.
